Fallen Angel
by Clear Black Glass
Summary: AU. In a city run down by years of greed and corruption a single young man will rise above the oppression to fulfill a destiny he didn't even know he had. HD Slash.
1. Prologue of Doom

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Shocking, I know. Now that your hopes have been crush, because I know you were all sure that I was J.K. Rowling, feel free to continue.

**Fallen Angel**

**Prologue**

Desperation. This city stunk of desperation. The desperation of the masses, of the poor. Middle Class society had been reduced to a hoard of fumbling beggars, lining the streets like walls of diseased rags. Crime was common here; rape, robbery, murder. With no police force in the area willing to punish the wrongdoers, who were plagued with greed and insanity induced by starvation, the city had gone to the dogs. The putrid, shrunken dogs Pathetic excuses for living creatures, much less men.

Here it was always night, always dark. The smog of the long forgotten factories still hung in the air and blocked all evidence of sunlight. The only illumination these people knew where the flickering light bulbs of the local saloon, and the dim glow of neglected street lamps. The existence of stars had become myth, a story told to the barely surviving children. Electricity was a rare treasure, valued by all. Few knew how to read, most knew how to drink. This was a city run into the ground; buried by its own destructive tendencies.

Children were rarely educated and there was no school. The only animals in this place where the flea infested cats whose ribs were clearly visible, and the occasional horse passing through with its rider. Plants were tumbleweeds and small fungi such as mushrooms, moss, and lichen. Most women were employed by the saloon to be either waitresses or 'show girls.' Being a showgirl was a testament to the good looks of an individual. At least, good looks by the standards of desolation. Many times these women were raped and tossed aside. Even the prettier children, some as young as 8, were used as two-bit prostitutes; used and thrown back in their cage, looking out their window into the starless night.

The men of the town, who didn't work in the saloon, worked one town over in the local coalmine, forever in darkness. No one broke free of the night. No one broke free of the turmoil of this forgotten place. This was the city of the Fallen Angel. This was Hell on Earth.

And no one ever escaped.


	2. The Package

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Is that a collective gasp I hear?

**Fallen Angel **

**Ch. 1 – The Package**

Draco Malfoy rode into the city of the Fallen Angel at 6:37 p.m. on a Tuesday evening. Looking around the dark, dank place he was sure it was at least three hours later. He had also come to the climactic conclusion that there was nothing remotely angelic about the place; fallen or not.

As he traveled slowly down the narrow dirty street on his large black steed, Draco noticed several streaks of movement made by small, and eerily fast, blobs. Upon closer inspection of one that happened to be perched on top of a bundle of rags on the ground, Draco realized that these things were not over grown rats, as he had first suspected, but cats. The one he was currently looking at was small and had several patches of what seemed to be gray hair. Draco's eyes finished adjusting to the dark, and he focused in on the tiny feline. He saw that its skeleton was showing through its skin, and that the heap of dirty and torn cloth it was sitting on was, in actuality, a person.

Looking away from the under nourished creature, and its uncleanly companion as he passed, Draco turned his attention to the large building to his right that emitted a flickering light from behind its windows and swinging wooden doors that read 'Saloon.' He stopped in front of the three-story establishment and dismounted, leaving his horse to be the responsibility of one of the five men his father had sent with him. Draco wondered why his father had sent him to this disease-ridden place to collect the 'package.' Draco had been slightly shocked when he was informed, just before his departure, that he was being sent to retrieve a person. A person was the last thing he expected to get, seeing as how the 'item' had always been referred to as just that: an item.

As he stepped through the creaking hanging doors his senses were assaulted. Smoke filled the large room, and a piano could be heard playing amongst the loud chatter and howling laughter erupting from nearly every person present. Draco could see many little round tables scattered throughout the salon, which he now believed to be some sort of old fashioned bar, and on the left wall was a long wooden counter with a man smoking a cigar and wiping off a glass standing behind it. Draco made his way to one of the bar stools, careful to avoid the women in elaborate 1800s style dresses that were bustling around, serving drinks and being hit on.

As Draco sat down the bartender abandoned his glass cleaning pursuits and leaned on the bar in front of Draco.

"Whatcha 'rinkin?" the man asked through his cigar.

"Excuse me?" Draco looked at the man that had gotten close to him all too suddenly, and immediately jerked back. The cigar smoke was overpowering.

"What can I getcha?" The man asked after removing the tobacco filled stick from his mouth. Draco thought a moment, highly doubting this place carried any Long Island Ice Teas.

"Whiskey," he finally replied. The man behind the counter grunted his approval and moved to prepare Draco's drink. The only reason the young blond had known of that drink was through the fact that he had once read a Muggle book by the name of Shane. It was an American old western, the first and only Muggle book that Draco had ever read.

"Here y'go. That'll be five bucks," the man rasped, handing Draco a glass filled with an amber colored liquid. After collecting the money the bartender moved away once more.

Draco turned around on his stool and leaned back, putting his elbows on the bar. Holding his drink he surveyed the room. Three of his men were already engaged in what looked to be some sort of Muggle gambling game, while the other two where being waited on by a middle aged red-headed woman.

Draco sighed and lazily took a sip from the glass in his right hand. As soon as the bitter alcoholic drink made contact with his taste buds he jerked violently and spit it out of his mouth.

"You okay?" Wiping his lips on the back of his unoccupied hand, Draco looked up and met the mildly concerned gaze of an attractive brunette. Her hair was up and a few loose curls were left hanging down like many of the other women in the saloon. However, unlike the other women Draco had seen, this one wore some type of elaborate lingerie that covered very little, instead of the bulky dresses. Because of this Draco could see bruises on the pale skin of the girl, and could even make out some old scars.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you," Draco replied, eyeing the girl next to him with something akin to suspicion.

"Good. I'm Tilly by the way. Tilly Martin," the girl said cheerfully, holding out her hand. Shaking the offered appendage lightly Draco responded,

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Well it's nice to meet you Draco," she said in the same cheerful tone as she retracted her hand. "Hope you enjoy the show." With that she turned to walk away.

"Wait a moment," Draco called as he reached out and took hold of her arm. Tilly flinched slightly but turned around and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…you see…I'm looking for someone." The woman's face brightened and Draco released her arm.

"Really? Who?"

"Someone with the last name of Evans." At Draco's last statement Tilly's face fell almost unnoticeably. "Do you know them?"

"Yes…yes of course!" Tilly said, regaining her cheerfulness. She pointed to the back wall near the right corner. "Go to the back. You'll see a curtain. Go through it and it's the second door to your left. I don't think anyone else has gone tonight. Pay the man with the beard and he'll show you were to go from there. Have fun!" Draco noticed the amount of false happiness she had put in her exclamation. He wanted to ask about what she meant about 'fun,' but she had already turned and bounded off towards a stage on the far right wall.

After several minutes, and many more tries at swallowing the foul tasting concoction known as 'whiskey,' Draco got up and headed toward the curtain in the corner of the room by the stage. He skirted around tables full of drunken men and giggling women and ignored the lackeys who had accompanied him here. He had promised them the night off, so they were bound to get stone ass drunk and sleep with anything that moved and had breasts.

He finally reached the tattered red curtain and saw Tilly and several other scantily clad women dancing on the stage before he pushed through the faded fabric and entered a dimly light hallway. There were doors on both sides of the hall and Draco moved quickly to the second paint chipped door on the left. The paint was green and flaking and a small nametag in the center read 'Evans.' Draco raised his hand to its surface and knocked firmly.

"Come in," a deep voice called from behind the door. Draco turned the knob and swung the door open before stepping into the small room. A man with a graying beard sat behind a desk, counting a stack of money. Once Draco closed the door behind him, the man looked up and spoke again with his deep, booming voice, "You buyin'?"

"Buying what?" Draco asked, trying to keep the confusion he felt masked. The man snorted.

"'Buying what?' Time with Evans kid. Sixty an hour. 400 for the night." Draco just stared at the man. Of all the things he expected, he was not expecting that. This was prostitution! This wasn't right! It was immoral! It was illegal! Or at least…it was supposed to be… "…Well?"

"Oh, right," Draco replied after being jolted out of his shocked thinking process. "400 it is then," he stated coolly, none of his surprise remaining. He reached into the pocket of his old fashioned jacket, one he wore to avoid unnecessary attention, and pulled out a wad of bills. Picking out four 100 notes, Draco laid the money on the desk. The man counted the money and put half of it into a wooden box.

"Alright then, follow me." As the man stood up he slipped the other 200 into his back pocket. He then led Draco out the door and down the hall, away from the curtain. They arrived at a set of well-used stairs and climbed up to the third floor where they began to walk down the landing on the right wall, two floors above the stage. On Draco's right there was a rail that overlooked the saloon below. On the left were doors, some of which emitted muffled noises.

The pair stopped at the last door in the corridor and the older man produced a key from one of his pockets. He then unlocked the door, which had a nameplate like the one down stairs that also said 'Evans,' and turned to Draco, handing him the key.

"Return this to me in the morning. Only you may exit this room tonight by yourself. If you take the merchandise out YOU are responsible for bringing it back. Got it?" Draco nodded, being reminded of how this Evans girl was always spoken of as something other than human. Being called an 'item,' or a 'package,' or 'merchandise.' It really wasn't right. The man turned and went back down the hall after Draco's nod, so Draco looked at the door once more. He grabbed the handle, turned it, and pushed open the heavy oak door.

He was met by pitch-blackness.

Draco stepped in and closed the door, being cloaked in darkness. The lock clicked automatically behind him once the door shut. As Draco's eyes adjusted to the lack of light he began to make out the contents of the small room.

It was almost as small as the office down stairs. On the back wall was a door that Draco presumed lead to the bathroom. Next to the door was a narrow wardrobe that nearly reached the ceiling. On the left was a small desk with a lamp. Draco moved over to the home appliance and switched it on, illuminating the room. It was then that Draco noticed the small bathroom area to his right, in the corner, partially covered by a folding screen. A window was also on the right wall, with the dark red curtains drawn.

There was no bed. And no Evans.

Draco turned his gaze to the door he had thought concealed the bathroom. It was slightly ajar, he noted, as he walked towards it. Pulling it open he was met again by no light. However, the lamp in the other room made the things in this one visible. In front of Draco was a large, four poster bed that took up nearly the whole room. The head of the bed rested against the left wall, the far side was flush with the back wall, and the foot was inches from the right wall, were there was another window that had its curtains drawn.

From his position in the doorway, Draco was merely two feet from the edge of the bed closest to himself. A small nightstand was near the headboard and various small objects were scattered on its surface, including a miniscule lamp. However, none of this interested Draco at the moment. He was concentrating on the small figure sitting in the middle of the giant bed with crossed legs, facing the back wall – away from Draco. The slightly shaggy, dark hair was hanging loose, as was the too big shirt.

Draco just stood there for a moment, staring at the unruly raven locks, feeling more than a smidge uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture and glanced around the room again, looking at anything except the tiny person in front of him. After all, this was a prostitute and technically, for tonight, this was his prostitute. Talk about awkward situations.

Finally, after a long silence, Draco spoke his profound first words to the person his father and sent him to bring home,

"Um…hello."

**A/N:** Chapter one. That's all there is to say really. Comprehend. Review. Be merry. We love you all.


	3. Burmingville

**Disclaimer**: If I told you I owned it, would you believe me?

**Fallen Angel Ch. 2 – Burmingville**

Draco slowed his horse's pace to a light trot several miles outside of the town of Fallen Angel. Since there was no way for any of the townspeople to catch them, there hadn't really been a need to travel as quickly as they had, aside from Draco's wish to be home that much sooner. Few of those deprived people had ever seen a horse, much less owned one. It was evident that the boy clinging to him as if his life depended on it had never ridden one before. And yes, it was a boy.

Draco sighed. Why hadn't his father told him? Keeping Draco in the dark about these things was of no benefit to anyone. Granted, had he known Evans was a …male prostitute…he may not have been as willing to retrieve his father's precious 'package.' Hell, if Evans had been a female prostitute Draco would have probably had second thoughts.

At any rate, it didn't matter all that much now. Draco had already stolen away the, apparently, most popular body for sale from "The Saloon". He had always thought that sleeping with people for money was a disgusting thing to do and he had looked down on those who, he believed, sold themselves for a good fuck. Draco shuddered at the prospect of being used like that over and over again before he felt small arms squeeze him a little bit tighter.

"Hey, Evans? You okay back there?" He felt the head that was buried into his back nod.

"Yeah. I'm fine. This thing just moves a lot. I feel like I'm going to fall off," came the muffled verbal reply.

"Don't worry, you won't fall." The head previously embedded in his back lifted slightly and green eyes looked up at the side of his face.

"How, how much longer until I can get off this black…moving…animal thing." Draco suppressed a smirk.

"It's called a horse remember?"

"Sure. But, how long?" Draco looked around at his surroundings. The sun was starting to come up in the east and the men accompanying him seemed to be nodding off in their saddles. Draco rolled his eyes, knowing they probably didn't do much sleeping last night. He turned his gaze to the north, the direction they were heading, and searched the flat horizon.

"I'd say another hour or two. Then we'll be in Burmingville. No more horse riding once we get there." Evans nodded and returned his head to its former position of in between Draco's shoulder blades. It was then that Draco realized that he had no idea what Evans's first name was. Of course, now was not the time to be asking. Draco sighed again and wondered why he had agreed to this in the first place.

Flashback

"You wished to see me Father," Draco said confidently as he entered his father's study.

"Yes, Draco. I did. There is something I'd like to discuss with you. Have a seat." The older man gestured to a chair opposite his own which Draco immediately took. "As you know, our company has been doing increasingly well over the past few years." Draco nodded. "You also know of the work I do…on the side." Draco jiggled his foot impatiently as he replied,

"Yes Father. I am aware." It was Lucius's turn to nod.

"Well son, I have decided to include you in the inner workings of all aspects of the company." Draco's foot ceased it's movements and he stared at his father for a long moment before realizing the man wanted a response.

"In what way?" Draco asked cautiously. Lucius merely smirked.

"In every way. You have become well versed in the ways of normal corporate activity as it is carried out here and Malfoy Inc. Now it is time for you to get a feel for the other side of business." Draco shifted in his chair.

"Do you mean to say…are you telling me that I'm being sent out?" His father looked him over, as if appraising him, before answering.

"Yes Draco. That is what I'm telling you. You and five others will go to collect a very special…item. It will take no more than four days at most. What do you think?" Draco pondered for a moment, weighing his options. He could decline and lose face in the eyes of his father, or he could accept and involve himself in something potentially dangerous…not to mention illegal. As if he had a choice.

"Tell me more."

End Flashback

For weeks after that initial encounter Lucius had strung Draco along, giving him all the details of haw they were to go about getting to the rural town of Fallen Angel to retrieve a very special 'item.' Draco often wondered how his father even knew of the town's existence. It had been the day before Draco headed out when Lucius had informed him of what the 'item' was.

"Draco, when you get to the Saloon ask for Evans."

"Will they have the package?"

"No. They are the package."

Draco had been floored, to say the least. He was being sent to the middle of nowhere to practically kidnap a complete stranger. Even now, he fought the urge to bang his head with the nearest blunt object, which happened to be the rifle attached to the saddle to his left, the saddle of John Herrington.

John was one of the five men sent with Draco, and the oldest. He was in his mid-fifties and has rapidly graying brown hair and brown eyes. He was trusted by Draco's father and sent mainly to make sure things ran smoothly. To the left of John, and a little behind, was one of the older members of the group at 42, Staci Tible. Staci was a large man with short, sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He had been doing these kinds of things for Malfoy Inc. since he was 15 years old. His father before him had worked for the Malfoy's, but only as a computer programmer.

On Draco's right was Bill Weasley. He was tall with long, flaming red hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes. He had just turned 27 and was the only one of his large family to work at Malfoy Inc. thus far, even though his mother had run out on them long ago with the youngest child, a girl. A ways behind the group was Larry Clark, a muscular black man at the age of 35. He had no hair and was meant to look intimidating. He did his job well. On Larry's right was the last member of their group, and the youngest save Draco, and now Evans. Jimmy Rio was a newer employee of only 21. He was older than Staci had been when he started, but was still younger than most. He had black hair with a blue undertone and eyes the darkest blue Draco had ever seen. He was from America and came to England looking for a job, and his best friend whom he had lost touch with, three years ago. He found a job, but not his friend.

As the sun rose higher the desert they were traveling through grew hotter and hotter. Draco had long ago removed his jacket, but the added body heat of Evans pressed against his back was making him highly uncomfortable.

"Evans?" Draco was greeted by silence. "Evans? You asleep?" This seemed to be the most logical conclusion based on the fact that no response came. Well, that and the dramatic decline of pressure the small boy's arms had been applying to Draco's waist. "Great. Now what?" Draco asked himself. His back felt like it was about to burst into flames. Then an idea struck him.

Draco looked to the man on his left. "Hey John?" John looked over at the young leader of their group.

"Yes sir?" Draco rolled his eyes at the formal response.

"You want to take him for a while?" Draco jerked his head to indicate the sleeping boy behind him.

"Can't Draco. You're father was very specific. Only you handle the package. No one else." Draco growled in annoyance.

"I know John. But, come on. I'm going to have a fucking heat stroke," Draco complained.

"Sorry, kid. No can do." Draco just glared at the older man. "But I think I know what might help." Draco looked at John skeptically.

"What…?"

"Put him in front of you to let your back cool off. You can even take off your shirt. Black retains heat ya know." Draco thought about this for a moment. It sounded like a good idea, all except for the 'take off your shirt' part. Despite the fitness of his body, Draco was no exhibitionist. But he could always change shirts.

"Okay. Can you at least help me do that?" Draco asked. John smiled.

"Why of course." He brought his tan horse closer to Draco's black one. "Do ya think we should stop to do this?" Draco shook his head. He wanted to get to Burmingville as fast as humanly possible. John silently nodded and reached over with one of large arms and pulled Evans out of Draco's saddle and into his own. "Now hurry up and take off your shirt." Draco shot the graying man a shocked look.

"John! I had no idea you felt that way!" The other man just shook his head.

"Just do it."

"I'm going to change shirts, not just take this one off. So you have to hold on a minute." Draco stripped off his sweat stained shirt and threw it to the ground. There were plenty more where that came from. Draco vaguely heard a 'whatever' from John's general direction as he search for a new top before realizing his horse wasn't carrying any clothes. "Hey, who has an extra shirt?" he asked the group. Bill spoke up first.

"I think I got one. Just a sec." The red head turned to his saddlebag to extract the correct article of clothing. Around that moment was when both John and Staci's horses spotted a snake slithering away on the ground and decided to freak out.

"Whoa!" Both horses reared up in alarm as their riders tried desperately to calm them down. Draco watched, bare chest momentarily forgotten, as John held tight to Evans, who had woken up and was looking rather alarmed at being on top of a bucking horse in the arms of a strange man. When the horses did finally go back to their normal pace, the frightened boy all but tried to jump off the large animal he was riding.

"Calm down, boy!" John pleaded. "There's nothing you to worry about. The horse is fine now!" Far from being comforted, the small boy simply struggled harder in an effort to get away from this still foreign person. Draco took this as his cue to ride up beside the two struggling men.

"Evans. Hey," he spoke softly, reaching out a hand and touching the flailing boys arm. As soon as green eyes looked up all movement stopped.

"M-Malfoy?" Evans asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Come here." Draco reached out his arms and John deposited the slightly shaking Evans into them. "Are you okay?" He asked uncertainly as his chest was latched onto. It was then that he realized, with slight annoyance, that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked back and saw Bill trotting forward with a t-shirt in hand.

"Yeah. That thing…horse…just scared me. I didn't sign up for sporadic jumping fits. And I had no idea who that man was. I couldn't see his face. I don't like strange people touching me." Draco just patted the still shaking boys back with one hand, thinking it odd that Evans disliked being touched by people when that was what his entire job was about, while grabbing the shirt Bill offered him with the other.

"It's okay. But, can you sit up for a second? I need to put on a shirt." Evans looked up at Draco and then to the shirt in his hand in a very suspicious manner. "It'll only take a second," Draco ensured. Reluctantly, Evans let go enough of Draco for him to slip the t-shirt on over his head. As soon as it was in place Evans resumed his cling-to-Draco-for-dear-life routine.

"What kind of weird shirt is this?" he asked, sitting up slightly, looking at the green material.

"It's a t-shirt," Draco replied. "There are going to be a lot of new things for you to see where we're going." Evans nodded and looked at the shirt again. He pointed to a figure in the middle made of black velvet.

"What's that mean?" Draco looked down and saw a hand giving the finger. He immediately turned around and shot Bill, who only smiled and shrugged, a glare.

"That, well that is a rude hand gesture that certain people use toward other people that they don't really like. Or that piss them off," Draco explained. Evans tilted his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's 'piss them off'?" He asked innocently. Draco blinked. This boy had no idea about anything. But what else did he expect?

"It means…to make someone mad." Evans nodded and tried to turn around from his sidesaddle position, to face where they were headed. With help from Draco he finally got situated and sat in a semi-comfortable silence while conversations continued on around them.

"I never thought I'd see the day-"

"-eat an enchilada,' but she said 'no, I ca-"

"-unar Eclipse is in a few weeks. Mary'll-"

Suddenly Draco remembered something. He still didn't know Evan's first name, and now seemed as good a time as any to ask. "Evans?"

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy reply from the body resting against his.

"What's your name?" The body shifted and a head of black hair was tilted back until Draco could see green eyes staring up at him and a smile playing on slightly chapped lips.

"Harry." Was all he said before returning to his normal position.

Draco nodded to himself. Harry. Harry Evans was a former prostitute, and future responsibility of Draco Malfoy.

"Nice to meet you Harry," Draco replied quietly some time later, after Harry had dozed off. That was the last thing either of them said before they reached Burmingville.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The sound of the piercing train bell penetrated the loud haze of sound from the people walking around town. It was also effective in jolting Harry from his peaceful sleep.

"Wha!" was the startled exclamation that left the boy's mouth as he looked at his surroundings, twisting his neck back and forth so fast that it nearly made Draco sick just watching.

"That was the train. We're in Burmingville," Draco said, hoping the boy in front of him would stop wiggling around in the saddle. However, Harry only seemed more interested in their surroundings and continued to take in as much as possible.

"Oh. What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the left.

"A dog," Draco replied.

"Ah. So that's a dog."

Burmingville was just as old fashioned as Fallen Angel, but the atmosphere was decidedly better. As was the economy. The sky was clear and blue, which fascinated Harry, and the people were well fed and clothed.

"Draco," Larry called, riding up from the opposite direction with Staci. "The train leaves in an hour. Do you want us to go get the horses on board?"

"Yeah, Larry," Draco replied, gracefully swinging his leg over his horse and landing on the ground. "Be sure Bill and Jimmy don't get…distracted while we're here."

Staci laughed at this, and Larry simply nodded as he came forward, handing Draco two tickets and waiting to take his horse. However, Harry was still clutching to the saddle frantically now that no one was there to support him. Draco fought back the laughter that threatened to spill at the look of complete horror on the other boy's face.

"Evans…you aren't even moving." Harry shot Draco a glare, but the effect was lost due to the panic clearly written across his features.

"Shove it, Malfoy," he growled, tightening his hold on the saddle even more, causing his knuckles to become white. Draco just snickered.

"Come on, Draco. Help the kid down," Staci said from atop his horse, voice lined with amusement. "We're wasting time." The blonde boy shook his head.

"I want to see him do it himself," he turned to Harry. "Okay Evans. Just do what I did. Swing your leg over and put it on the ground." Green eyes widened considerably as they looked at Draco.

"You must be joking! No way. This thing will trample me."

"No he won't," Draco said, patting the horse's snout. "Shingle is a good horse. He only tramples annoying people. Besides, I'm right here. You'll be fine." Harry gave him a skeptical look, not knowing how much comfort he was supposed to derive from the fact that Draco was there. He barely knew the blond boy. But, everything had been okay so far…

"Alright," the small boy said reluctantly. "I'll get off the bloody horse 'all by myself.'" Draco smirked triumphantly.

"Good. It's really not that hard." Harry snorted as he prepared himself for his descent from the horse's back. He quickly stumbled across a problem though, his feet were unable to reach the stirrups and he couldn't bring his leg over the side of the great beast. Sighing in defeat, and annoyed by Draco's silent laughter, Harry did the only thing left he could think to do. He pulled his legs up into the saddle and jumped, landing right on top of the oblivious blond boy.

Draco had the wind knocked out of him as he felt something heavy land on him, sending him to the ground. After several long moments he felt the weight shift slightly and looked down to see Harry sitting cross-legged on his chest, arms crossed and green eyes glaring. Staci and Larry were riding off with Draco's horse in tow, laughing at the scene they had just witnessed.

"I can't breathe properly with you sitting on me," Draco said, trying to fill his constricted lungs with oxygen. Harry's glare intensified for a few seconds before he slid off the boy beneath him and stood up for the first him in hours, stretching as he did so.

"Next time help me, you evil little person," Harry replied coolly re-crossing his arms and looking after the retreating backs of Staci and Larry. Draco pulled himself up and used his right arm to support his weight.

"You did just fine. Except for the whole 'landing on me' thing. And you are the little one here. I am buff and manly," Draco bragged, flexing his left arm to prove his point. Harry put his hands on his hips as he turned towards Draco and grinned.

"Sure, whatever. And you were easier to get off of than the horse, and softer than the ground," the shorter boy said, leaning over the still sitting Draco slightly. Abruptly though, he turned and began walking away. "Come on. I haven't been outside in a while. Well, besides during the trip here. That wasn't too enjoyable though." Draco got up and dusted off his pants before going to catch up with Harry, who was ogling the display window of a bakery.

The next forty-five minutes were spent traipsing around the town with Harry looking at any and everything, while Draco explained the things his black haired companion didn't recognize. When they heard the trains whistle, signaling the call for passengers, they made their way over to the large transportation device, which caused Harry to pause with his mouth hanging open.

"I never thought I'd see a real train," Harry confessed softly as they made their way towards their seats. Draco looked at him oddly.

"I'm surprised you've even heard of trains." They sat down in a compartment with John, who had been exiled from the compartment with the other men due to lack of space.

"I read about them," Harry said, looking around.

"You can read?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

"Yep. Ms. Molly taught me, and her daughter Eva. She had all sorts of books that she had brought with her from her old home," Harry explained happily.

"What kinds of books do y'like kid?" John asked, breaking into the conversation.

As Harry and John talked Draco simply observed the boy he had been charged with retrieving. He was nothing like Draco thought prostitutes would be, but he was generalizing based on the few that he had met. He expected them to be cheap, sluttish whores who weren't as…innocent as Harry seemed.

"Sometimes Mr. Paul would bring back a newspaper from Wellington, the town with the coalmine. Those were always fun to read," Harry was saying.

"Well, when we get you to where you need to be, I'm sure Draco here will set you up with lots of books. Woncha Draco?" John asked. Draco looked languidly out the window.

"Yes, yes. You can read to your heart's content." Harry very nearly radiated excitement. The boy obviously had a thirst for knowledge. This was a good thing. Hopefully he would be able to adapt to the world he was going to be introduced to. Draco doubted that he had ever seen anything outside the 'Saloon' before he had been whisked away. This is what Draco contributed his uncanny wide-eyed innocence to.

He turned and saw Harry was looking out the window at the passing landscape with an expression of pure wonder. If he could be so enraptured by simple cow pastures he was in for a real shock when they got to the city.

Suddenly, Harry's expression went blank and he sat perfectly still. Draco and John looked at each other in alarm before John reached out to the petrified looking boy next to him. "Hey, Evans…?"

Slowly, Harry turned at looked at John with the same expressionless eyes, so different from the eyes that had been brimming with excitement just moments before.

"Are you…feeling…?"

Before John could finish his question Harry's eyes fell shut and he collapsed into John's lap. Draco could only stare in shock at the now motionless boy across from him. John snapped his head up after gaping at the form draped across his lap to look at Draco with concern written across his face before asking his still-silent leader frantically,

"What the fuck's wrong with him!"


	4. The Hospital

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim.

**Fallen Angel**

**Ch. 3 – The Hospital**

After situating Harry in a more comfortable position for everyone, a few moments of near panic, many unsuccessful attempts at waking him, and several hours of disturbed silence, they finally reached their destination. The bustling, modern day city home to nearly one million people: Diagon.

Draco had been born and raised here. This city was the base of operations for Malfoy Inc., the company he was the sole heir of. Diagon was also a city that was caught up with the twenty-first century, unlike so many rural towns lost in the nineteenth.

But that was beside the point.

Right now Draco was in his bed, blissfully unaware of the occurrences of elsewhere.

John and Bill were in the waiting room of the Malfoy Inc. hospital engaging themselves in a very boring and cliché activity known as…waiting. They were chosen for this through a very unlucky round of drawing straws. Everyone had wanted to get home and rest after they got back so John and Bill were rather putout to be left in the obnoxiously sterile building.

The reason for their confinement was simple: Harry Evans.

As soon as the train had stopped at Diagon Station the six men from Malfoy Inc. had hopped off and rushed the unconscious boy to the hospital. After the excitement wore off and Harry was checked in it was time to pick who would stay and who would sleep in their own beds. The results were not pleasing to John and Bill.

Hours had passed and it was closing in on two in the morning. No one had felt the need to tell them anything about Evans and both knew it was because they would only tell Draco. That was one of the most infuriating things about the whole mess. Only Draco would get the information and yet, Draco wasn't here. John and Bill weren't here to get regular updates on the boy's condition rather, they were here incase he suddenly up and died, which seemed an unlikely occurrence. But they waited none the less.

"Hey, John?" A very sleepy Bill called to his right.

"Hmm?" Came the equally drowsy reply.

"Why the fuck are we here again?" Bill asked, squinting his eyes against the harshly bright lights of the waiting room.

"The goddamned straws."

Bill groaned and shifted in his chair. "But why are we here? They're never gonna tell us anything." John sighed and sat up from his slouched position, rubbing his back.

"I'm getting too old for this…" Bill snorted half-heartedly.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I know you and Jimmy had a nice little get-together a few weeks ago…if you know what I mean."

Bill's eyes widened and he nearly fell out of his chair in shock. "What? How did you know that!" John smiled smugly to himself.

"I know many things. But I didn't know you were gay…" Bill groaned again and put his head in his hands.

"I'm not gay. I'm…open-minded. And we were drunk…sorta." It was John's turn to snort.

"Yeah. Drunk. That's it." Bill picked his head up to glare at the older man.

"What? We were drunk. We were!" John just smiled and shook his head. "Bastard."

"And proud of it." Bill leaned back in his chair again.

"What time is it?"

"Two seventeen." The red-haired man sunk further into his chair.

"And why are we here? Draco should be here. It's his responsibility. I should be in bed…" he moaned out.

"With Jimmy…?" John laughed as he dodged a box of tissues flung at his head. "Hey! People need those y'know."

"Shut up."

"No. And we're here, in this florescent hell-hole, because Draco is an evil git with nothing better to do than torture us."

"And sleep," Bill added.

"And sleep," the other man confirmed wistfully.

Two hours later brought about four o' clock and the arrival of news for the uncomfortably dozing pair.

"Sirs. Sirs. Excuse me. Sirs!" John and Bill jumped at the near-screech of the nurse and fought to wake up.

"Wha…?" Was Bill's intelligent question.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr.…."

"Weasley. But call me Bill. And that oaf is John."

"Yes, well, the young man you brought in earlier, Mr. Evan's, he's, well, he's woken up." John and Bill let out sighs of relief that it was nothing serious.

"And…?" John asked, noticing her fidgety behavior and obvious distress.

"And he's…throwing a fit. He won't let anyone near him and he's flailing all over the place. He keeps saying things like, 'no' and 'don't touch me' and 'not again.' I thought maybe…you might know what to do. The doctors don't think it'd be safe, or beneficial to his mental state, to sedate him."

The two men sat for a moment, dazed at what the nurse had said. Suddenly John snapped out of his stupor. "Bill…" Said man looked over at him.

"What?"

"You go and try to call him down." Bill opened his mouth to protest but John cut him off. "He needs someone he knows, he's met you, and I have to go call Draco. This is something he should be told about."

Bill nodded and allowed the nurse to lead him quickly down the hall. John watched them disappear before turning toward the courtesy phone. Picking up the bright red device he dialed Draco's number from the small piece of paper it was written on. After several rings the blonde finally picked up.

"What? This had better be good," a sleep filled voice said.

"Draco? It's John."

"John? Why are you calling? It's…4 in the morning."

"Yes Draco. It is. I'm calling about Evans."

"Evans?" Draco seemed to become more alert. "Why? What happened? He's not dead is he?" Though Draco hid it well John could tell he was near panic. If Evans died Draco would have failed his mission, and his father.

"No." John could practically feel the relief wash over the other man. "But he did wake up."

"That's it? You called to tell me he's awake? You could have waited until morning for that," Draco said impatiently, annoyed at the disturbance.

"It is morning and that's not all. He's awake but he's freaking out."

"What do you mean 'freaking out'?"

"He won't let anyone touch him and he's destroying the room. I think you should get down here. Now."

"Fine, fine. I'll be there soon. Just don't let him hurt himself. Father will kill me."

"Alright. See you soon."

"Indeed." With that the other end went dead and John hung up the phone. He thought about going to check on Evans and Bill, but decided he'd rather not be on the receiving end of one of the boys 'struggle episodes.' One was too many in his opinion.

Bill grew more and more nervous as they got closer to the yells of hospital staff and the sounds of things hitting solid surfaces.

"Mr. Evans! Please calm down! He must examine you!" An elderly nurse screamed.

"No! Nonononononono. DON'T TOUCH ME!" This was followed by a terrified screech. The nurse led Bill to the open door way and his mouth dropped open.

Metal hospital equipment was strewn about the room, sheets laid tattered amongst the ruin, glass covered the floor and about twenty people were crowded around the walls.

"Mr. Evans! Stop that this instant," a young looking doctor commanded. Harry just picked up the Bible on his bedside table and chucked it at the offending man. The doctor ducked and turned red with fury. "That is it! Hold him down!"

Bill's shock wore off as he saw three large men walk towards the petrified boy. Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he began to shake as hands reached out to grab him. As soon as the appendages made contact with his skin he began to thrash wildly, scratching on of the men on the face. This caused the male nurses to tighten their hold. "No! Let go! Don't!" Bill had had enough and stormed into the room shouting,

"Enough! Let go of him right now." When no one listened to him he grew impatient and the frightened noises Evans was making didn't help to calm Bill down. "NOW!" The three men looked at Bill, then the doctor. The latter nodded and they let go off the terrified boy. "Everyone out."

"I don't think that tha-"

"Out!" Bill interrupted. They all left without another word. Once the door closed Bill turned back to the bed. Harry was curled up into a little ball and whimpering pathetically with his eyes squeezed shut. "Evans? Hey. You okay?"

When no reply was forth coming Bill reached out his hand and gently touch Harry's arm. At the contact Harry's eyes snapped open and he jerked away, scooting towards the headboard.

"Hey, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember me? I'm Bill. You met me yesterday? With Draco?" Harry was still shaking but seemed to have calmed down significantly.

"Y-you mean, M-Malfoy?" was the shaky response.

"Yes, Malfoy. So you remember me?" A nod was his only answer. "Good. Are you okay?" Another nod. "You sure?" Evans nodded but hugged himself, trying to stop the shaking.

"Where are we?"

"The hospital. You passed out on the train." Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"I did?"

"Yep. Nearly gave us a heart attack." The black-haired boy lowered his head.

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're okay now, right?" Harry looked up, into Bill's eyes, and after several seconds he smiled.

"If you say so." Bill couldn't help but smile back. Soon Harry looked away again and hugged himself tighter.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just…never mind."

"No. What?" Bill asked curiously. The younger boy looked at him and then looked away.

"Nothing important. It's stupid really."

"I'm sure it's not. Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, I sometimes need…I have to have…it just that I…," the small male stumbled out.

"You need what…? It's okay Evans."

"Call me Harry."

"Okay, Harry. Just say it, don't worry."

"Well, I need human contact sometimes. It keeps me calm. But it can't be someone I don't know. Strange people make me uncomfortable, especially when they touch me…" Bill smirked at the memory of the petite boy in front of him scratching a long line down one of the orderly's faces.

"I bet they do."

"Yeah, well, I told you it's stupid," Harry said, wrapping his arms more tightly around himself.

"No it's not. Scoot over." Harry looked at his suspiciously for a moment.

"Why?" Bill chuckled.

"Just do it. I'm your friend now right? Trust me." After a few moments of hesitation the boy nodded and made room. Bill walked over and sat down Indian style on the bed. "Hmm. Comfy," he commented dryly. Harry giggled.

They sat there for a while, side by side. Eventually Bill noticed that Harry was still shaking. Suddenly, without warning, Bill scooped up the light figure next to him and pulled him into his lap. A small squeak of surprise was his reward.

"What was that for?" Green eyes glared into his, demanding an answer as the owner of said eyes straddled Bill.

"Human contact. Now shut up before I change my mind and toss you on the floor," Bill said lightly, leaning back against the wall. Harry sighed but snuggled closer anyway, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck and feeling arms slide around his own waist.

"Bet you're some kind of pervert aren't you?" Harry asked into Bill's neck.

"Of course," the taller man replied, smirking. "But be warned, this doesn't leave the room."

"Mm-hm." Slowly, Bill felt Harry stop shaking. He was about to ask the boy if he was ready to let go when the door burst open, startling Harry and causing him to jump off Bill but to cling furiously to the red heads side.

Draco stood in the doorway, followed by John and the same young nurse from the waiting room. Silence reigned for several seconds before John interjected with one of his witticisms.

"Well, Bill. What will Jimmy say about this?" Bill glared but Draco decided it was time to say something.

"Bill Weasley. Please tell my why you were allowing Evans to straddle you…in the hospital." His voice was calm but his eyes spoke volumes. Bill was in trouble.

"Umm…"

"I'm sorry. It was my fault," Harry said softly, loosening his hold on Bill. "I asked him to." Draco turned to look at Harry.

"Asked him to what, Evans?" Shrinking back slightly Harry answered,

"I, uh, asked for a hug…" Draco stood motionless, blinked, looked at Bill, looked at Harry, blinked again, and smirked.

"A…hug," he repeated. "Okay then. Carry on," he said coolly, sweeping out the door. "I see I'm not needed here, I'll be going home now."

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy," the nurse said politely. "We're ready to discharge Mr. Evans and we need your signature." Draco rubbed him temples.

"Fine. Lead the way. Get dressed Evans." Harry looked down, realizing for the first time that he only wore his boxers and a flimsy dress-like thing. "Come on Bill." Bill left the room, saying a quiet 'Later' to Harry.

Draco, Bill, and John followed Nancy, the nurse, to the front desk to sign Harry out of the hospital. They were silent on the way there. After all the documentation was in order Draco turned to John.

"John? Can you go pull my car around front for me?"

"Sure." Draco handed him the keys and turned to go down the hall. "Come on Bill."

"But I was going to go with Jo-"

"He can do it himself," Draco interrupted. Bill just nodded and started after Draco. "So, did he really ask you for a hug?"

"More or less," Bill answered cryptically, glancing sideways at the young blonde next to him and not liking where this was going. "What else would I be doing with him in my lap?"

"A few things come to mind. Just don't mess around with him Bill. It would be…unwise," Draco said seriously. Bill couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow Draco. Jealous much?" Before he could blink Draco had rounded on him and looked ready to throw him into the wall.

"I'm not jealous of you being straddled by some adolescent fuck-toy; I just don't want my father down my throat if you mess him up. No playing with the merchandise Bill. You know the deal." Draco was only vaguely aware that he was talking about Evans as if he wasn't even a human being, but was far too pissed off to care. Bill on the other hand seemed to care quite a bit.

"Look here Blondie," he started angrily, "I don't particularly care what orifice your father decides to go through, you can't treat the kid like a fucking piece of trash. And I'm not out to take advantage of him. I was just being nice. You should try it sometime," he finished coldly. Draco refused to let Bill's words affect him in any way and forced himself to calm down.

"So, what, you go in his room and he miraculously calms down and asks you for a hug?" Bill shifted a bit, put off by Draco's sudden change in temper and his question. He didn't know if Harry wanted people to know about his odd quirk and it didn't feel like it was his place to tell, but this conversation was going in a very bad direction. Besides, what could it hurt? Bill sighed.

"Fine Draco, you win. He didn't ask me for a hug." Draco blinked at the abruptness of Bill's confession. He wasn't sure if he should feel smug at being right, or feel disappointed in Bill for whatever it was they were doing. He decided to stay neutral.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Giving him a hug." Bill could see the annoyance rekindle itself in Draco's eyes and he knew what was about to come.

"You just said he didn't ask for a hug Bill. So cut the crap and just tell me what the hell was going on," the blonde stated coolly, trying hard to contain an outburst. However, Bill was finding Draco's aggravation rather amusing to watch.

"I told you. I was giving him a hug." Bill hid a smile as Draco's fingers twitched.

"Bill…" Draco said warningly.

"What?" was the innocent reply. Draco then saw what the taller man was doing: baiting him. Draco let out a deep breath and asked,

"Why were you hugging him?" Bill looked put out by the end of his game but answered anyway.

"He needed one."

"Why?" Bill shrugged, resuming the previously forgotten activity of walking with Draco not far behind.

"Something about human contact. Makes him calm or something." Draco was walking in silence for a moment thinking things over, when a thought struck him. He looked to Bill.

"If he needs 'human contact' then why wouldn't he let the doctors near him?"

"He doesn't like for strangers to touch him." Draco found this odd considering the line of work Evans was previously in but said nothing about it.

"Well, he'll have to get over that."

"Yup. But do you now fully understand that I was not trying to molest him?"

"Yes I do."

"Naturally by 'yes' you mean, 'Yes Bill, of course. How wrong I was to doubt you. I'm so sorry I let my insane jealousy and feminine emotions cloud my judgment.' Right?" Bill asked, using an unnaturally high voice to impersonate Draco.

"No."

"Aww, Drakie-poo. I'm hurt."

"Good." Bill pouted. "And don't call me 'Drakie-poo.' And I'm not feminine…or jealous."

"A little delayed on the 'jealous' there, weren't you?" Bill teased with a smirk playing on his lips. He was comfortable teasing Draco and he could do it without fear, which was something very few could boast. Bill and Draco had been something close to friends nearly since Bill had come to work for Malfoy Inc.

"Bill, I'm not now, nor have I ever been, jealous of you." This caused the red head to grin. "Evans concerns me in one way and one way only. It is my responsibility to personally deliver him to father, for whatever unfathomable reason, and that's it. There is no other attachment and there shouldn't be, seeing as how I met him just over 24 hours ago," Draco lectured.

"I know, I know. Don't get your panties in a wad," Bill said as he realized they had passed Harry's door quite some time ago. "Oops. We missed out exit." Draco looked around.

"So we have. And Bill? For future reference, don't talk of my 'panties.' Wadded or otherwise. I'm still your employer you know." They headed back down the hall.

"No you're not. Luscious is." Draco smirked at Bill's nickname for his father.

"That's Master Luscious to you," he said. The walked in silence for a few steps before Bill suddenly spoke,

"Hey, what are you going to do with him?"

"Who?" Draco asked, confused.

"Harry." This only served to confuse Draco more.

"Give him to father…?" Bill shook his head.

"Yeah but, it's only Saturday. You won't see Lucius until…" Bill trailed off, seeing Draco's frown.

"Shit! What am I going to do with him?" he said wildly as they reached Evans' door. Draco was shocked at himself for overlooking this one minor detail. What was he going to do with the boy for two days? He couldn't stay in the hospital…Draco was suddenly jarred from his musings by Bill.

"Take him to your place."

Harry sat on the hospital bed bouncing slightly. He was feeling exceptionally fidgety and nervous about the small white, and recently cleaned, room he now found himself in, but he was also glad that it wasn't the dark and gloomy room he was used to. He was still apprehensive however, because he had no idea what was to become of him. The explanation he had been given by Malfoy had left something to be desired. 'My father has sent for you' didn't really say much. His 'father' could want Harry to be his own personal plaything for all anyone knew.

Harry looked around the room once more.

The people he had met so far had seemed nice enough. Not one of them had tried anything. Aside from the one called John carrying him on a horse and Bill hugging him, no one but Malfoy had touched him at all. Harry didn't know if he should be thankful or nervous about this.

Malfoy had said that he had to deliver Harry to his father himself. Harry took this to mean that the older Malfoy wanted him untainted. Well, Harry thought to himself, it's a little late for that.

Harry had increased his bouncing on the surprisingly spring bed when he heard a loud 'What?' from the other side of his door, which caused him to fall off into the nightstand next to the bed. After he, the table, and the glass vase has all toppled to the floor with a loud crash the door to his room opened and two people entered.

"Shit, Harry, are you okay?" the, now familiar, voice of Bill asked. Bill himself appeared next to the fallen boy only seconds later, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah. Just fell." Bill looked him over quickly, checking for any injuries.

"Well, the glass got your arm a bit," he said, lightly holding said appendage.

"It's fine." Bill dropped the arm and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go get a bandage or something. I'll be right back." With that he left. Harry looked at the door before turning to Draco.

"Hello again."

"Hello." Harry shifted.

"Sorry I passed out on the train," he offered uncertainly. Draco shrugged.

"It's fine. Sit down." As he said it Draco sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed and watched as the smaller boy climbed on top of it. "Bill told me." Startled eyes met his.

"Told you what?" Evans asked.

"About why you were in his lap."

"And…what did he tell you?"

"That you need human contact." Harry let out a breath of relief that Bill had told the truth and hadn't made up some story that involved…something else.

"Yeah…" An awkward silence settled before Draco took it upon himself to speak.

"So I signed the discharge papers…" Harry felt compelled to respond.

"Mmm."

"I'll be taking you to my father on Monday." Harry nodded before he realized that it was only Saturday morning.

"So…I'm staying here then?" Draco shook his head.

"I already signed you out remember?"

"Then…?"

"You'll be coming home with me." Harry sat still and simply stared at Draco with a dumbstruck expression for a few seconds.

"What?"

"I'll be taking you home as soon as you are bandaged," Draco said, indicating Harry's arm.

"Home?"

"Yes. To where I live." Bill chose this moment to reenter the room, carrying a first aid kit.

"Sorry it took so-" He was cut off by Harry doing the only thing he could think of to do in a situation like the one he currently found himself in: running. Bill was pushed out of the way as the raven-haired boy sprinted out the door and down the hall into the huge, potentially hazardous hospital beyond. Bill turned, bewildered, toward Draco for an explanation but the blonde looked just as befuddled as he did. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." Bill looked back at the door and both stared at it for a moment, expecting Harry to pop back inside, before they simultaneously realized that he wasn't coming back and that he was now lost somewhere inside the ridiculously large building or, even more frightening, somewhere outside in the ridiculously dangerous city.

"Well, I'd better go tell John that we won't be leaving for a while."


	5. The Deserted Corridor

**Disclaimer**: No own nothin'.

**Fallen Angel **

**Ch. 4 – The Corridor**

Half an hour later Harry Evans found himself in a dark, and very much deserted, section of the hospital. It was obvious that the hall was undergoing some sort of renovation, but no one was there renovating at the moment. Plastic sheets hung from the ceiling, saw dust covered the floor, as did various tools and wooden debris. No lights were on and the windows were covered, making the once bright hall dim and eerie.

Harry walked down the corridor, his steps echoing dimly off the walls. He avoided the fallen ceiling tiles and the piles of metal rods while silently wondering at his ability to become lost inside a building.

He was a little ashamed about the way he had run away from Malfoy and Bill, but he knew he wasn't able to help it. After years of being locked in a small room and used by countless people one picked up certain mindset that stayed with you.

When Malfoy had first appeared in his room at The Saloon Harry had been sure that he was just another customer there to get what he wanted. He had never understood why the liked him so much when there were pretty girls in all the other rooms. He was simply a scrawny boy with scraggly hair and nothing special about him. So, when Draco had started talking about taking him away from the life he had he was shocked. 'Why?' had been the first question asked. Harry had always thought of himself as ordinary, unnoticeable, that's why he was always baffled about his 'popularity,' and yet, there was a boy telling him that he was special. It was him that 'Lucius Malfoy' wanted to save from that hell, not anyone else.

Harry sighed and hoped that whomever this Lucius person was he wasn't just some raving lunatic that simply wanted to put him in a newer, prettier cage. He wouldn't be able to take it if he was allowed these few days of freedom, only to be thrown back into a life of captivity and abuse. But he had to be ready for that possibility. It was very likely after all. He was ready to remove himself from his surrounding again, if necessary.

When Malfoy had sat down and started talking to him earlier Harry had been happy. It looked like he was going to be able to live a life outside of his past. Then he had gotten scared. He knew it was irrational and he was just overanalyzing, but he couldn't help it. Before he'd known what had happened he was down the hallway and around the corner, heading deeper and deeper into the hospital. Now he was utterly lost and wishing he hadn't been so hasty in his flight. He knew the reason for his panic. He was afraid that as soon as he had put his trust in Draco he'd turn around and…well, it didn't matter now.

Even though he had been wrong about Draco, presumably, he was still sure that no matter where he went, or how far he ran, he'd only ever be-

CRASH!

Harry's foot had knocked into a ladder, sending it to the floor. The loud sound reverberated up and down the hall, giving Harry chills. As soon as the sound had been made he was off like a rocket down the corridor. He was a very jumpy boy and sudden crashing sounds often had him reacting like a deer to a gunshot. So, forgetting his former musings, the black haired youth sprinted down the hall, not knowing where he'd end up.


	6. The Closet and The House

**Disclaimer**: There are many things in this world that I own. A computer, a closet, my shoes, and yes, even a box of Snow Caps on occasion. However, in the vast spectrum of things owned by I, Harry Potter be not one of them. Sad, shocking, and scandalous, I know. But please, be strong and read on.

**Fallen Angel **

**Ch. 5 – The Closet and The House **

Draco was pissed. He had been searching the hospital for two hours now and he was about ready to strangle the next nurse who dared to flirt with him. Evans had eluded him at every turn and now Draco was left to wonder if the younger boy was even in the building.

Larry, Staci, Bill, John, and Jimmy were all out searching the city while Draco got the oh-so-pleasant task of scouring the giant sanitarium. Even if the black haired teen was still in the building it would be near impossible to find him in the labyrinth-like halls.

Some where in his mind Draco knew he was a bit worried about Harry. He knew nothing about the world he now found himself in and anything could happen to a boy like him. Within these walls he could impale himself on something, fall from an ungodly height, or who knows what else. Out there in the city he could get run over, kidnapped, raped. It wasn't pleasant to think about.

Draco sighed. Evans really wasn't making his job any easier. He had enough to do with out tracking down the extremely fast teenager. If he didn't find him soon Draco would have to call for more people to look. Then his father would find out….

CRASH!

Draco heard the loud sound originating from somewhere below him and presumably to the right. He did not know what the crash was, or who caused it, but there was a possibility that it was Evans.

So Draco ran.

As he made his way through the halls and down the stairs he found himself envisioning the worst possible scenarios. Evans lying under a large piece of medical equipment, dead. Evans fallen into a large container of hazardous materials, infected with God knows what.

It was that thought that nearly made Draco trip on the step he was one. Infected. With Evans' previous lifestyle it would be a miracle if he hadn't contracted some STD. When Draco found him Evans was getting tested. For everything. Draco couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

He stopped running when he came to a deserted hallway with a ladder on its side. There was no one around to have knocked it over which led Draco to believe that it either fell over of its own accord, or someone had tripped on it and ran away. Three guesses on who the jumpy ladder tipper was.

Having made this discovery Draco jogged down the hall in search of Evans once again, or at least someone who had seen him.

When he finally made it to an inhabited area of that floor he noticed that some of the people had highly perplexed looks on their faces; many of them were looking around and then at a closed door. Walking up to the closest person in such a state, who was not female, Draco asked,

"Excuse me; have you seen a short black haired boy pass through here?"

The young man, who appeared to be an orderly, looked Draco over before answering.

"Who wants to know?" Obviously the man was new. Or stupid. Draco crossed his arms and looked at the brunette in front of him evenly.

"Draco Malfoy." With that simple statement the smile wiped right off the other man's face.

"Oh, well, yes. Um…you see, it's like this…. ah…he, that is to say…well…"

"Any day now…" Draco interrupted impatiently. The bumbling hospital employee was wasting his time.

"He went in there," the older man said in a rush, pointing to the closed door that had been gaining all the stares.

"He's…in the closet?" Draco asked, finding it all too easy that Evans would have thrown himself in a tiny room were he'd be easily cornered. The brunette nodded.

"Yes sir. Came running through here a few minutes ago and went right in there. But, if you'll excuse me…" Without waiting for a reply the orderly turned and quickly walked away, leaving Draco and the closet.

Pulling out a cell phone he dialed Bill's number. On the second ring there was an answer.

"Yeah? Draco?"

"Hey Bill. I think I found him."

"You think?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Witnesses say he's in the closet I'm now standing in front of." He heard Bill sigh.

"Okay, me and Staci will be there soon, and I'll call the others. Where's this closet?"

"Second floor, Corridor C, number…" Draco looked at the plaque next to the wall, "276."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." And with that they hung up.

Sighing, Draco walked over to the blue door that supposedly concealed the boy he was looking for. Placing his had on the knob he glanced around. People were still watching curiously. Growling to himself Draco turned.

"Can I help you?" He put on a menacing glare and pretty soon everyone went about their normal activities. "That's what I thought," Draco mumbled to himself as he turned the door handle and slipped inside the closet.

Inside the small room it was dark. So dark that Draco couldn't even see his hands. It reminded him of the room Evans was in at the Saloon. Draco groped the wall for a few seconds before finding what he was looking for: the light switch.

The moment light flooded the room, Draco took in his surroundings. Shelves of bathroom supplies were on the walls. Brooms, mops, and buckets were in the corner, stacks of boxes on the floor, and one trembling Harry Evans in the middle of it all.

The smaller boy was huddled on the floor, between boxes and shelving, clutching on to his knees for dear life. Had Draco let himself take a moment to really look at Harry's face and allow his mind to process it, he would have said the boy was cute, as vulnerable as he seemed at the moment. But, as it was, he did not. Instead he kneeled down on the floor and began inching towards the other boy. Damn the kid was fragile.

"Evans? Hey, Evans? Can you hear me?" Getting no response Draco reached out his hand to probe Harry's shoulder. As soon as Draco's appendage made contact with Evans' body the raven haired boy flinched away and Draco drew his hand back. "Come on Evans. It's just me, Malfoy remember?"

But Harry showed no sign of having heard him. Draco pushed away the feeling of annoyance, knowing that that would not help him. And so, with new determination, Draco reached out again, but with both hands, and grasped Harry's shoulders firmly.

"Evans, look at me." Emerald eyes gazed up at him through a black fringe. Those eyes looked blank before changing to recognition, realization, and finally, resignation. All this passed within seconds, leaving Draco highly confused as to what was going on in that head.

Suddenly, Harry moved, and Draco released his shoulders. The smaller boy was now crouching, looking at the ground. "Hello, Malfoy." Draco was startled by the depth of Evans' voice, it sounded almost foreign and he would have been sure that this was not the same Harry, had he not heard that voice once before.

"Evans?" At his name Harry looked up, right at Draco, almost through Draco. The glasses that Draco had never really paid attention to were gone, put into one of the pockets in Harry's loose jeans. But, it was the look in Harry's eyes made the blonde boy scoot back until his back was against the door. "What are you doing Evans?"

But Draco knew what Evans was doing as said boy began crawling towards him with those eyes. Draco had seen them once before, just as with the voice, on the night they first met. They were Evans' bedroom eyes, his seducing eyes. Those were his prostitute eyes.

"Hmm, I think you know exactly what I'm doing…Draco," the raven haired youth whispered in the low voice as he leaned over Draco, who shivered involuntarily, and cursed himself for it.

"Evans, I don't think-"

"Good," Harry interrupted; planting small kisses on Draco's jaw. "Don't think. Just feel." It was then that it finally dawned on Draco why Harry had been so popular; the boy was an enticing mixture of innocence and fuckablility. And damn it if he didn't know how to use that tongue.

"Evans, stop. I know you don't want this. Hell, I don't want this…" But Evans showed no signs of stopping. He continued to kiss and lick his way along Draco's jaw, nipping here and there. And just as Draco was about to voice another feeble protest a warm mouth descended on his own.

Draco was lost. Those lips were soft and warm, moving slowly against his. Any plan for refusing vanished as he began to respond to the pressure. Skilled hands found there way up his shirt as he reached out to pull the body kneeling before him closer. A tongue probed his bottom lip, lightly tracing it, asking for entrance, which he readily gave.

He moaned as that tongue worked its way around his mouth, his own pushing its way into the mysterious mouth in front of it. As their tongues fought and their hands wandered Draco found a feeling of desire begin to grow within him. His blood began to pump as his heart beat faster.

He shifted, trying to pull Harry even closer, trying to have more. Those lips were pressing harder, those hands were mapping out his chest and making their way lower, and those hips were tantalizingly close. Nimble fingers found the button on Draco's jeans and he couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling their lips apart he flipped them over so that Harry was the one pinned against the door and he was the one doing the pinning. As soon as this was done his lips reattached themselves to the full and slightly swollen ones now at his mercy, earning himself a delicious little moan that drove him on.

By this time quite a bit of Draco's blood had rushed downward, leaving him with a pounding desire to finish what they started. Sparing a brief thought to the fact that he'd be having sex in the broom closet of a hospital Draco began lifting Evans' shirt, never breaking lip contact. He had the loose fabric lifted to just over Harry's belly button when the door was jerked open and they spilled out onto the tiled floor of the hallway.

"Fuck." Draco pushed himself off the slightly flushed boy on the floor and allowed himself to catch his breath. He looked up to find the startled faces of Staci and Bill.

"Draco…" Bill said, walking over to Harry and kneeling down beside him. "What were you doing to him?" Draco stayed silent for a moment, watching as Bill sat Evans up and pulled down his shirt. Then the red head stood and pulled Evans into a standing position where the boy leaned against him and closed his eyes.

Bill picked the younger boy up and turned to Staci.

"Harry?" Said boy opened his eyes and looked at Bill.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember Staci?" Bill asked, indicating the blonde man. Harry looked over at him and after a moment nodded. "Okay, can you go with him to the car? Me and Draco will be there soon." Harry only nodded again and let himself get handed to Staci. Draco continued to watch as Staci walked away and as he did so Harry's eyes fell on him. The seducer's eyes were gone and in their place were the eyes of innocent Harry Evans. It was then that Draco felt a little pang of guilt that he quickly pushed away.

After the duo had turned the corner Draco turned his attention back to Bill, who was simply staring at him. "Well?" The red head asked. Draco stood up.

"Well what?" Bill ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Christ Draco, you know damn well 'what.' You jump down my throat, not four hours ago, for touching him because you're father would have a hissy fit should he be 'damaged,' and here you are doing….doing what exactly? Because I'd like to know what you call that and I'll be sure to use your method of interaction next time so as not to offend any higher authority. Because Heaven forbid I taint the goods, right?" he asks sarcastically. "So I'll ask you again, what were you doing to him?" As Bill finished his rant he glared at Draco awaiting an answer. Draco, still trying to fend off any unwanted feelings of guilt said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Giving him a hug?" This, obviously, was not the right answer. Bill rounded on him and Draco was struck with how the roles in this situation had reversed so drastically. The clearly angry red head was now the one being angered by the blonde's actions. Draco had to hold back a smirk.

"Draco I-don't-know-your-middle-name Malfoy! I don't care that you're the son of my employer right now, I don't care that you're my friend, hell, I wouldn't care if you were the king of England, just tell me what the fuck was going on!" And with that exclamation Draco lost it. He burst out laughing causing the older man to become even more annoyed. "And what is so funny?" he asked, seething.

Draco calmed himself and looked at Bill. "It's just…you're acting so much like…well, me. It's like you got possessed by a mighty Malfoy avenging spirit, come to put me in line. Oh, this is priceless." Bill stayed silent, crossing his arms and allowing a pout to form. "You're also acting a bit like a mother hen as well. And it's Julius," Draco added. At Bill's confused look he felt obligated to elaborate. "My middle name. It's Julius, after Julius Caesar. Something about him ruling a great empire, I didn't really pay attention when my father explained it."

"Whatever," Bill said dejectedly. "We aren't talking about your middle name, and we certainly aren't talking about me. We're talking about you…and Harry." He uncrossed his arms and took a step closer to the blonde. "Draco, from where I was standing you were about ready to rip all his clothes of and shag him in a fucking broom closet! If you think Lucius would get mad about one of his workers hugging the kid, imagine his reaction if he found out his son had sex with him. Come on Draco, I know you're smarter than that."

The younger man simply sighed and ran a hand through his already tousled hair tiredly. "Yeah Bill, I know. I'm not sure what happened. One second he's a shivering ball, scared out of his mind, and the next he's crawling toward me like he wants to fuck my brains out. I just don't get it, it's like he went into 'prostitute mode' or something. Kind of freaky now that I think about it. He was acting like completely different person." Bill rubbed his eyes.

"Well, it won't do any good dwelling on it now. Maybe you can ask Hermione about it Monday. Lucius will probably want him to talk to her anyway. But right now you need to take him back to your place and I need to go to sleep."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, let's go. They're probably waiting in the parking lot." They walked for a moment in comfortable silence before Draco spoke again. "Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah?" the red head responded, not turning his gaze from the hall before him. Draco was almost grateful as he watched the other man out of the corner of his eye.

"If it wasn't such an un-Malfoy-ish thing to do, I'd say thank you." Bill let a small smile tweak the corner of his lips.

"And if it wasn't such an un-Weasley-ish thing to do, I'd tell you it was no problem…and that I wanted a raise." Draco chuckled. "Actually, scratch that. I do want a raise."

"Don't push it, Weasley," Draco said lightly. With that the two stayed silent until the exited the front doors of the hospital, each feeling a little better than the last time they had passed through them.

Once through the large automatic doors it was easy to find their vehicle, seeing as it was parked at the curb right in front of the hospital where the ambulances stopped to deliver patients.

"Hey John," Bill called as they walked up the driver's window, which was rolled down. John had his elbow resting on the door and his chin propped on his fist. "What are you going to do if an ambulance comes?" John looked at him for a moment, acting bored.

"…Move." Bill chuckled but Draco was busy looking around the van-type vehicle through the windows.

"Where's Evans?" John sighed and leaned back in his seat. Bill shoved his head through the empty window opening and looked at the people in the car. The only one in the car was John, so Bill was really looking at a bunch of empty seats.

"Well, about that-"

"He didn't run away again, did he?" Bill asked, pulling his head out of the automobile. Draco groaned at the thought. He was in no mood to traipse around the city looking for the possibly schizophrenic adolescent. Nope, no mood at all.

"Nah, he didn't run no where. In fact, I think he got carried," John said slowly, opening the car door to stand and stretch.

"Carried? What, you mean like kidnapped?" Bill asked, sounding worried. Draco would have felt a ting of concern as well, had it not been for the oldest man's laid-back attitude.

"No, he wanted to go," John answered, leaning against the side of the van.

"Staci, Jimmy, and Larry have him, don't they?" Draco inquired. John smiled.

"Yep. Took him over there," he said, pointing to the left of the hospital. "They thought you two were gonna be awhile, so they took him to the playground. Apparently he's never seen one. I thought it was a bit juvenile with it being for younger brats, but hey, the kid never got to be a kid right?" During his explanation John pulled out a cigarette and was now inhaling it deeply. "You go get them. I'll be here."

And so, Bill and Draco started off to the playground. It was a relatively new addition to the hospital, only being a couple years old. It was out in to give the children something to do besides wait in the waiting rooms for hours on end. So it was a surprise when they rounded the corner and no one else was at the playground except who they were looking for.

Larry was sitting on top of the monkey bars, looking as intimidating as ever with the sun reflecting off his head. He was smiling, which softened his features, but he still looked like he could squash you with his fist. The other three were on the swing set. Staci was furthest rocking back and forth gently watching the other two who were a few swings away.

Harry and Jimmy seemed to be having a contest on who could go higher. Their black hair was whipping in the wind and Evans' glasses seemed to have fallen off. Both of them were smiling happily with flushed cheeks. Jimmy was winning, but that didn't seem to bother Harry in the slightest. Draco watched and John's words suddenly hit him.

"…the kid never got to be a kid right?"

And it was true. Harry's childhood had been spent in that brothel. That was no kind of life for a little boy. And as Draco continued to watch Harry he was struck by how much like a carefree child he looked. It was also in this moment that Draco realized that he didn't know how old Evans actually was. He looked 12 or 13 usually, but Draco didn't know for sure. When he switched into 'You-Know-You-Want-Me' Mode he appeared older. This was the second important piece of information Draco had failed to ask of Harry when they first met. First his name and now his age. Perhaps I should just make a list of things to ask him and be done with it…

"Bill! Draco! Back so soon?" Draco looked toward the voice that called out.

"Yeah," Bill shouted back to Jimmy, who was still swinging, but slower. "I whipped him in to shape in no time." As he said this Bill threw an arm around Draco's shoulders and began to lead him closer.

"I'll bet," Staci piped up. "Jimmy knows all about your 'whippings,' eh Bill?" Larry laughed and Bill, red faced, removed his arm from the blonde.

"Staci! Have you been talking to John?" Staci smirked over at the indignant red head.

"Maybe."

Jimmy jumped from the swing and walked over to Bill, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell them you learned all your whipping skills from me," before walking on and saying to the rest of the group, "I'm going to the van ya'll. John's probably ready to go."

"Hey! Mr. Jimmy!" Evans called from his swing, which was still going fairly high. Jimmy halted his progress and turned around.

"What? And I told you, don't call me Mr.!"

"Sorry, but how did you do that?" Jimmy looked at Bill in confusion before turning back to Harry.

"Do…what?"

"Jump!"

"Oh, I don't know. Just…let go when the swing goes forward." With that Jimmy began walking away once more with Bill in tow.

"Alright kid," Larry said, hopping off the monkey bars and walking over to stand in front of Harry's moving swing. "You're gonna jump like Jimmy said, and I'm gonna catch you so that you don't break anything. Okay?" Draco held in a snort as he watched Larry stand there, posed to catch the falling boy. Larry had never had children, having lost his wife many years ago. He had never felt the need to remarry, but he would have been a good father.

Harry looked skeptical at first, but quickly nodded his acceptance. Staci got up from his swing and moved closer to where Larry was. Draco watched curiously as Larry began talking again.

"Okay, let go on the count of three. One…two…three!" Evans did as he was told and let go of the swing. His scrawny body flew through the air and Larry had to back up quickly to keep him from hitting the ground. After Larry put him down Evans looked around dazedly before his eyes came to rest on Draco. He paused for a moment, looking the blonde over before cautiously walking towards him.

"Malfoy?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes Evans?" The shorter boy fidgeted slightly, looking at the ground.

"Am I still going 'home' with you?" Draco looked at the boy in front of him for a moment until the head of black hair rose and green eyes looked at him curiously. His glasses were still missing in the sand.

"Yes. You're still coming with me," Draco replied, glancing over to see Staci picking up Harry's glasses. Draco thought about the question Evans had asked and something clicked.

"I'll be taking you home as soon as you are bandaged," Draco said, indicating Harry's arm.

"Home?"

"Yes. To where I live." Bill chose this moment to reenter the room, carrying a first aid kit.

"Sorry it took so-" He was cut off by Harry doing the only thing he could think of to do in a situation like the one he currently found himself in: running.

"Evans?" Harry looked up, eyes blank. "Is that why you ran away?" Harry stayed silent, looking Draco over, before nodding slowly. "Is that why you attacked me in the closet?" A smile spread over the pale face before him.

"'Attacked'?" he asked softly, moving closer. "Is that what you call it here?" Draco held out his arms to stop Harry from getting any closer.

"Look, Evans, I don't know what you think will happen when I take you to my house, but I'm not going to sleep with you." Harry looked at him again, searching his eyes for…something.

"But…you never got what you paid for…" Draco stared, dumbfounded. Evans still thought Draco cared about that?

"Evans…"

"You paid for a prostitute," Evans interrupted, trying to move closer. "And you never got one." Draco sighed, and motioned to Staci and Larry to go on ahead, waiting until they were around the corner before tugging Harry to his chest enveloping him in hug.

"Look, I don't know if this is one of those 'human contact' issues you have, but just know that I don't like touching people so you better get over it fast. I'm not taking you home to have sex with you. I'm taking you home to keep you safe until I give you to my father. So stop acting so weird and go back to being hyper or happy or whatever it is you call it. I got what I paid for; I got you. That's what I was sent to get. You, not laid by you. Got it? Now, when I let you go you better be back to what I deem 'normal' for you and if you are I might give you some ice cream. Understand? Ice. Cream." With that Draco stepped away from Evans and waited. The other boy was looking down at the ground but quickly looked up with a huge smile.

"Ice cream? As in the frozen dessert stuff? Eva told me about it! She used to live in a city y'know." Draco just rolled his eyes at the excited chatter and began to lead Harry back to the van. "She's about my age. A year younger I think. Her and her mom. Remember I told you about Ms. Molly? The lady who had the books? Anyway, they came several years ago and Eva told me all about ice cream! And cookies! Can I have some cookies, too?" By this time they had reached the van and Draco opened the side door to usher Harry inside.

"Yeah, you can have cookies, too." Harry just beamed and got put into a seat next to Bill. Draco shut the door and walked around to the passenger's seat.

"Spoiled brat," John muttered to himself as Draco buckled up. The blonde smirked.

"You say that every time John. I'm not spoiled, merely privileged." John snorted.

"'Privileged' my ass. You're spoiled."

"He's right Draco. Look at you; you've never had to ride in the back seat of anything except a limo. This isn't even your car," Jimmy said.

"And you always get the jumbo sized lunches in the lunch room without paying," added Staci.

"And you got to sleep this morning," Bill said pointedly.

"The perks of being next in line to own a multimillion dollar company. What can I say?" Draco asked rhetorically as John started the van.

"'I'm spoiled'?" Harry suggested. Draco turned in his seat to stare at Harry while the rest of the car broke out in laughter. "What?" he asked, looking at Draco innocently.

The rest of ride was uneventful as one by one the other passengers where dropped off at their dwellings. Soon, only Draco, John, and Evans remained.

"So, you're keepin' Evans until Monday, right Draco?" John asked as he passed a postal truck.

"Yeah," Draco replied lazily. "But I thought we already went over that?" John just shrugged.

"I'm getting old, so sue me." Five minutes later the 'old' man was driving away from Draco's house at a rousing speed of sixty miles an hour, in a twenty-five mile per hour zone. Needless to say, John was eager to get home.

Draco sighed as he watched the black van disappear from his drive way. He stood there for several minutes, unsure of how to proceed. Finally, he turned around and was greeted by an empty stretch of concrete. Glancing about Draco saw Evans kneeling by a large tuft of grass, poking something cautiously with a stick.

"Evans? What are you doing?" Draco asked, making his way to the hunched figure. The smaller boy looked up with a smile.

"I think I found a snail." Draco rolled his eyes and was on the verge of telling Harry to get up when said boy did it all on his own. He literally sprang up and knocked into Draco, sending him stumbling backward. "Ah!"

"What?" Draco asked, alarmed by the sudden exclamation. Harry looked, bewildered, at the spot he had previously been poking, stick forgotten on the ground.

"I don't know. It was some sort of…tiny monster thing," the boy said shakily, pointing at the ground. "It's not going to…attack me. Is it?" He asked fearfully, turning widened eyes to Draco. The blonde sighed and peered to where the other boy had indicated, looking for anything intimidating. He was expecting a spider or a millipede or something of the sort. He was not however, expecting a ladybug.

"That?" Draco asked, laughing as he straightened up. "You're afraid of that?" Evans just blushed, pouted, and crossed his arms, mumbling something incoherent. "What?" Evans huffed.

"I said, it looked scarier up close," he said, before flailing his arms in a wild gesture during what he said next. "And it popped out of no where! It just BAM! Appeared!" Draco shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

"Whatever you say. Come on," he said as he walked toward the front door. "I think I promised you some ice cream." Harry nodded enthusiastically, ladybug forgotten. Draco stopped walking and stared.

"What?" Harry asked, shifting slightly in anxiousness. He was awaiting his ice cream.

"Where are your glasses?" Draco asked slowly. Evans brought his hand up to his face as if searching for the mentioned item only to have his fingers collide with his nose.

"I…don't know," he replied, moving his hands to check his pockets. Draco remembered Staci picking up the things, but apparently they never made it back to their owner.

"Don't worry," Draco told the still searching boy as he turned back to his front door. "I think Staci has them. We'll get them Monday." Draco removed his keys from his pocket and heard a quiet, 'Okay,' from behind him. He jammed the key in the lock and turned, pushing the door open as he did so. He stepped inside and waited for Harry to enter before closing the door. Before he could even lock the bolt once again, it happened. Draco had been expecting it since the snail incident a few moments before, but the reality was much harsher than he could have imagined.

Yes, mere seconds after entering the finely furnished and modernly decorated abode of one Draco Malfoy, Harry Evans let out a ridiculously loud squeal. One so loud that it could have been mistaken for a blood-curdling scream. The reason for the squeal was painfully obvious, which is why Draco had expected it. Harry had seen the blonde's most precious possession: his baby.

Harry Evans had seen Bennie, Draco's cat.

The black haired youth eyed the cat as it hid under a chair staring cautiously at the obviously psychotic intruder.

"Is that…a cat?" Draco finished locking the door and turned to join Harry in his activity of watching the animal.

"Yes. Bennie. Though, I think you scared her with your battle cry," Draco said, squatting down and holding out his hand to the now suspicious creature. Harry followed suit and sat down on the thick red carpet. "Come on Bennie," Draco cooed. "Come 'ere baby. It's only me and Evans."

Slowly, the cat inched out of its cavern and walked toward Draco, watching Harry for any signs of potentially threatening behavior. Evans, far from being a threat, was nearly bursting with excitement. He had seen cats before, looking out his window, but those cats resembled malnourished rodents. This cat, she was beautiful. She was fluffy and gray with golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She looked silky soft, but Harry resisted the urge to touch her, afraid that she might try to run away.

"'Atta girl," Draco praised as he rubbed behind the, now purring, feline's ears. "See? Nothing to be afraid of. Go on Evans. You can pet her," Draco said, turning his attention to the boy beside him. "Just be gentle and let her smell you first." Harry did as he was told and carefully extended his hand to the gray fluff ball. A cold damp nose sniffed at the offering before nudging at the fingers enthusiastically.

"Look Malfoy!" Harry whispered excitedly. "I'm petting her." And indeed he was. Bennie had warmed up to the new houseguest, rubbing against his knees and allowing him to run his hand along her immaculately groomed coat.

"That's nice," Draco said standing up. "Let's go get your ice cream. You've got plenty of time to pet the cat." With one final stroke Harry stood and followed Draco into the kitchen, which was to the right of the front door and living room. The flooring here was gray and black tile in a checkerboard pattern. Most of the appliances were black with stainless steal fixture, all in fact, except for one thing. The hot pink bowls sitting in the corner of the room.

Draco paid no mind to the oddly colored bowls and went about retrieving a plain steel one from a cabinet.

"Um…" Draco looked over at the other boy that was standing uncertainly in the doorway.

"Oh. You can go sit at the island." This received a blank look. "The thing in the middle of the room. Just pick a stool." With that Draco returned to gathering ice cream eating materials. Harry just nodded and made his way to the large rectangular counter that stood in the middle of the giant kitchen. The top was black, like the rest of the counters, and the stools where made of steel with alternating black and gray tops. Harry sat on the stool in the middle, the black one.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" Draco asked, not looking up from his activity of scooping out liberal amounts of vanilla ice cream.

"Why is everything the same colors?" Harry asked while gazing around the color-coordinated room.

"Well," Draco began as he returned the ice cream container to the freezer. "It's called decorating. I liked dark colors for the kitchen because they don't show dirt and the like as easily as, say, yellow." Draco handed his charge the bowl. Harry looked at it for a moment before grabbing up the offered spoon and digging in.

"Mmmm." After the first bite Harry closed his eyes and let the vanilla melt on his tongue. Once it was all gone he looked at Draco. "This is really good." Draco nodded.

"Yes it is." The blonde sat down on the stool to the left of Harry.

"Why don't you have any?" The black haired boy asked between mouth fulls.

"Don't feel like any right now. I'm not a huge sweets person," Draco replied easily, even though it was only half the truth. He was just more of a chocolate man.

"Oh." Harry continued to devour the tasty treat in front of him and in under two minutes it was gone. "Ow. My head hurts," Harry groaned, holding his forehead between his hands. Draco smirked in amusement.

"Probably just a brain freeze." At Harry's alarmed face Draco clarified. "It happens when you eat or drink something really cold too fast. Don't worry, your brain isn't actually frozen." Harry dropped his hands.

"I think it's gone now."

"Good. Come on and I'll show you your room." Harry followed him out of the kitchen and to a hallway on the other side of the living room.

"But it's still morning time. Do I have to stay in there all day?" he asked quietly, slowing his pace and looking at the carpet. Draco glanced over his shoulder at the boy behind him.

"No. I just wanted to show you where it was." Harry nodded and began examining the walls as they passed. "Here we are," Draco said after a few seconds. He opened the door and entered the guest room Harry not far behind.

The room was mostly done in dark navy blue with white carpeting and accents. The large bed was on the middle of the right wall with a dresser on the opposite wall that supported a TV. There were matching nightstands on each side of the bed and a window was on the far wall. Two doors were on the left wall, one on each side of the dresser.

"The door closest to the window is a walk in closet," Draco explained. "The other door is a bathroom." Harry nodded and continued to look around the room.

"I don't have a toothbrush."

"Huh?" Draco replied, thrown off by the sudden statement.

"A toothbrush. I don't have one. I left mine back…there." Harry said, looking away from Draco and turning toward the bed.

"Ah," Draco said awkwardly. "Well, we can go later and get you one. You'll probably need some clothes and other stuff, too." Harry shook his head.

"That's okay. You don't have to do that. All I need is a tooth brush and maybe another shirt to sleep in."

"No. It's no problem. Besides, father would castrate me if he thought I was depriving you of anything." Harry looked at Draco for a moment before sitting on the bed.

"What does your father want from me anyway? Why go through all this trouble for me?" Draco sighed and walked over to sit next to Harry on the bed.

"I'm not sure exactly why, I told you that when we met. But I do know that it's important. Why is it important? I have no idea. Father was just really adamant about getting you."

"Oh." They sat in silence, Harry looking at his hands. Draco could tell he was troubled and nearly asked him what was wrong, but he thought better of it. He was never one for emotions or touchy-feely stuff. Instead of comforting the other boy he'd probably only end up upsetting him more. Best leave the talking about mental states to Hermione. Evans could talk about what was bothering him to her on Monday.

That decided, Draco stood up and walked to the door. "You can take a shower if you want; I'll let you borrow some clothes. Then we can go shopping," the blonde said, pausing at the door.

"…Okay."

"Okay. You can go start the water; the water heater is on. I'll get you a towel." And with that Draco disappeared down the hall leaving Harry to sigh into the empty room before going to the bathroom to attempt to take the first shower of his life. It was best to leave some things alone, and whatever it was that Harry was thinking about was one of them.

It probably didn't matter anyway.


	7. WalMart

Disclaimer: Don't own. Kinda want to. But don't.

**Fallen Angel**

**Ch. 6 – WalMart**

After nearly twenty minutes of trying to figure out how to make the shower work, Harry finally managed to get the water to settle at a decent temperature. He had taken off his shirt and was just about to unfasten his pants when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Evans? Can I come in? I've got you a towel and a change of clothes." Harry opened the bathroom door to find Draco standing on the other side, aforementioned items in hand.

"Oh, thanks," he said, reaching for the pile of cloth. Draco handed it over, looking him over briefly and giving him a funny look.

"You haven't gotten in yet? You weren't waiting were you?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"No. I just didn't know how to make it work. I don't know what I did exactly, but the water's warm now." Draco scratched the back of his head.

"Right. Guess you didn't have showers did you? Sorry, I kind of forgot about that." Harry shook his head and backed up.

"Don't worry about it," he said before smiling brightly. "You can just explain about the little knob things later. But I'd better hurry so we can go to the store." Draco nodded and stepped back from the door.

"Yeah. Come out to the living room when you're ready and we'll go." Harry smiled again.

"Okay." And with that he shut the door, turning back to the shower.

Draco only had to wait ten minutes after that before Harry was before him wearing his clothes and with dripping wet hair. Draco's clothes weren't quite as large on Harry as his previous clothes had been, but they still swallowed him. Of course, these particular clothing items weren't of the tailor made variety but were simply old and baggy clothes that were kept around for those lazy days when Draco didn't feel like moving, let alone dressing nicely.

"You're hair's wet," Draco stated as he walked toward the black haired boy.

"Yeah. It takes a while to dry," Harry replied, looking anywhere but at the approaching blonde. Draco stopped two feet or so from Harry and watched him carefully. He noticed the slightly fidgety behavior and he watched as the top of the black shirt dampened. After a few moments of silence Draco realized he had been staring at the outline of Harry's collarbone.

"Well, alright then," Draco said, berating himself for becoming transfixed by such a thing. He turned away from Harry and walked to the closet by the front door, Harry following behind. He opened the closet and pulled out the smallest jacket he had and tossed it to the awaiting boy. "Here," he said, tugging on his own jacket. "We don't want you to catch a cold. You meet Father tomorrow and any sign of illness would not be a good thing."

Harry nodded and put on the still too-large jacket. Draco sighed and made a mental note to feed the boy more seeing as how he looked emaciated. "Thanks."

"No problem." With that Draco led the way out the door and to his car, locking the front door behind them.

The car ride took about ten minutes and was largely uneventful due to the fact that Harry was staring out the window at the scenery and effectively ignoring Draco, who wasn't sure if this was intentional or not.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of a very large store containing large quantities of people. Draco got out and had to open Harry's door and practically drag him into the building because the boy was gaping at the swarms of people.

"Wh-Where are we?" Draco looked back at the other boy who was clinging to his hand as if life depended on it. He looked fine but Draco was reminded suddenly of how fiercely Harry had held onto him while they had been on the horse.

"Are you afraid Evans?" Draco asked in what he hoped was a compassionate tone. Harry shook his head but moved closer to Draco as an overweight woman rushed past them.

"No. I just want to know where we are," Harry said in a stronger voice, never loosening his hold. Draco was tempted to extract his hand from the shorter boy's grasp but resisted, knowing he was really petrified.

"We are at the store. It's called WalMart." Normally Draco would go to a tailor for clothes, but those were for clothes for himself. For Harry, whom he'd only be taking care of for the next few days, department store items would do.

"Oh."

As they moved throughout the store Harry became more and more relaxed and eventually let go of Draco's hand. The blonde was startled by the sudden lack of pressure on said appendage and nearly grabbed back the smaller hand on reflex, but he quickly stopped himself.

They wandered around the store with Draco picking out clothes he thought would look good and would hopefully fit. He didn't want to spend hours at WalMart picking the perfect springtime wardrobe, so he hurriedly extracted select articles of clothing from the overflowing racks.

With this method Draco had everything Harry needed, from socks to shirts, in a record time of twenty minutes. They checked out and Harry babbled on and on about how it was entirely too much.

"Really Malfoy, you shouldn't have gotten all this," the raven-haired male said as the two walked out the front doors.

"Whatever," Draco responded, rolling his eyes. "It's not like I can't afford it."

"But that's not the point," Harry said in exasperation. "I told you, all I needed was a toothbrush." Draco stopped, causing Harry to run right into his back. "Ow. What'd we stop for?"

"Dammit," Draco said quietly, having gone over what they bought quickly in his mind. "I forgot the toothbrush." He handed the three bags he was carrying to Harry and pulled out his keys. "Okay, you go to the car and I'll run back for the toothbrush. Do you remember what the car looks like?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yeah."

"Good. It's right down that row on the left," Draco said pointing to a row to the right of the doors. "It's near the end. Now, here are the keys." He held up the key ring in his hand. "All you have to do is press this button and the trunk opens." He pointed out a small button that said 'Trunk.' "Got that?"

Harry nodded, shifting the bags in his hand.

"Okay. Just put the bags in the trunk and close it. Then press the 'Unlock' button to unlock the doors and get in. Can you do that?" He asked, still talking slowly. Harry rolled his eyes and took the keys.

"I think I can manage." And with that he began walking away. Draco just blinked after him for a moment, almost smirking at the sarcasm he was sure that sentence had held, before hurrying back into the superstore.

He headed quickly to the hygiene section and scoured the shelves for a cheap and effective toothbrush. He had just reached for a generic Oral B brand brush when a sudden voice from behind startled him.

"My, my Draco. Buying Oral B toothbrushes from WalMart now? What has the world come to?" Draco turned around, toothbrush in hand, and smirked.

"An end apparently. Because that's the only way I'd shop at the same store as such a lowly and simple being as yourself, Ms. Granger." Hermione smiled at Draco and crossed her arms.

"'Lowly and simple?' I'd watch it if I were you, Mr. Malfoy. You never know what may end up in you mental evaluation should you…displease the assessor." Draco held back a snort.

"I'm so sure." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"So, what brings you here? Oral Hygiene R' Us not good enough anymore?" Draco shook his head.

"I'm just getting some stuff for Evans." At Hermione's puzzled look Draco felt the need to explain. "The package father wanted. The one from Fallen Angel." Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"Ah. That one," they began walking towards the checkout counters. "How is he doing? What's he like?"

"Well," Draco started, trying to think of how to describe his temporary charge. "He seems like a nice enough kid. He's tiny. Black hair, green eyes. Surprisingly enough he can read, and he knows about some stuff so I don't have to explain everything to him. He seems…bubbly I guess." He paused and Hermione took this opportunity to speak.

"I heard he worked in a bar?" Draco got into line with the brown haired woman behind him.

"Yeah. He was…a prostitute."

"What?" She asked in surprise. "How old is he?" Draco shrugged.

"Haven't got around to asking, really."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said, shaking her head. "And he's 'bubbly?' After being used like that?" Draco answered as he placed a divider on the check out counter and put down the toothbrush.

"Yeah. Mostly. He does have this weird thing about needing to be touched by people he knows or something. But he hates being touched by strangers, which I found odd, considering what he did. And sometimes he…" Draco trailed off and Hermione looked at him curiously, laying out her own items.

"Sometimes he what? Come on, Draco, now I'm intrigued." Draco paid the man at the register and took his bag, waiting for Hermione.

"It's just, sometimes he gets…weird."

"'Weird?' Weird how?" she asked.

"He, well, it's like he goes into whore mode or something." Hermione just blinked at him. "It's hard to explain. One minute he's acting like he's five and being, y'know, bubbly, and the next he's looking at me like he wants to throw me against a wall and eat me. He practically attacked me in the closet at the hospital." Hermione took her change from the man and grabbed her stuff, walking to the door with Draco.

"I won't ask why you were in a closet in the hospital, but I will say that I look forward to talking with Mr. Evans. Should be interesting to say the least. I will be talking to him, right?" she asked as the exited the doors.

"Yeah. Monday if you're free."

"Of course. Anything for you. Call me Monday morning with the time. Goodbye Draco. I'm this way," she said, turning left and walking away.

"Bye, Hermione." With that Draco made his way to the location of his car hoping that Harry hadn't gotten lost. But as soon as the car came into sight he realized that Harry had most definitely not gotten lost.

"All you have to do is press this button and the trunk opens." Draco talked in a slow drawl and pointed to the button that said 'Trunk.' "Got that?" Harry got the distinct impression that the blonde thought he was incapable of understanding. It really wasn't that difficult, the buttons were labeled after all. So Harry just nodded.

"Okay. Just put the bags in the trunk and close it. Then press the 'Unlock' button to unlock the doors and get in. Can you do that?" Draco asked in that same slow voice. It was really rather annoying. Just because he didn't know that 'lady bugs' weren't deadly was no reason to assume he couldn't grasp such a simple concept as labeled button things. This in mind, Harry grabbed the keys and felt his eyes roll.

"I think I can manage." And with that he set off to find the car.

As he passed the first car on the row he wondered why Draco found him so lacking in the intelligence area. It was insulting to be spoken to like a disobedient and simple child. But then Harry saw the birds. They were pecking around the parking lot, searching for stray crumbs and Harry found himself mesmerized. He watched them hop around and chirp at one another and suddenly Draco seemed unimportant.

He smiled happily, forgetting about how Draco had talked to him, and pondered more happy thoughts. He thought about the birds and how they must be happy to find the discarded hot dog bun. He thought of how Ms. Molly had taught him all about birds and other animals.

He also thought about how shiny and smooth the cars looked and how big some of them were. It was as he looked at the steel frames he passed that he finally caught sight of the sleek black one he was looking for. It was indeed near the end of the row, having only a few cars surrounding it.

He shook his head to rid it of any stray thoughts before pressing the trunk button and watching in mild awe as the trunk swung open. He put the bags in and straightened to pull down the trunk when a sudden voice halted his progress.

"Aren't you a cute one?"

He turned around slowly and saw a young female leaning against one of the cars across the row. She looked about Eva's age, 16 or so, and was wearing a dangerously short skirt and an alarmingly tight shirt. Her blonde hair was hanging free around her face and her eyes were outlined with a thick line of black.

Harry watched the girl carefully as she pushed herself off the vehicle behind her and started walking slowly towards him. He was confused as to why she was talking to him in the first place. He didn't know this girl. What did she want?

He started to inch away timidly, halted quickly by the car behind him, when a thought suddenly struck. Malfoy. Malfoy must have set this up. That's why he left him alone. It all made sense. This girl was his next job.

Harry smirked, finally being back in familiar territory. If the girl was here for a good time he'd show her a good time. After all, she did pay for it.

"How long you got?" Harry asked her smoothly in the voice he used for his clients. It was the standard first question. Find out how long they paid for and find out how long you had to get the job done.

The girl stopped walking when he spoke, looking slightly surprised. She looked him up and down slowly before smiling sweetly and replying, "How ever long you need, baby."

Harry's smirk grew. So Malfoy had found an all-nighter. Harry reached up and shut the trunk before sitting on top of the cool metal and beckoning the girl over. She came quickly, standing between his legs as he sat, and he pulled her into a kiss. She melted into him quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He nibbled gently on her lower lip as something Malfoy had said entered his mind. Malfoy's father. He'd sent for him, didn't want him tainted. Mr. Malfoy had sent to have him taken out of his prostitute life and brought here. Why, then, had Malfoy arranged for this girl to be a customer?

Harry tried to come up with an answer while continuing with his exploration of the girl's mouth. She was now clinging to him, forcefully pushing herself closer and making sounds in the back of her throat. He pulled out the keys and pressed the unlock button without removing himself from his target. Sliding off the car he pulled the girl closer to him and maneuvered to the side of the vehicle, tugging open the first door he came to.

Pushing the girl back onto the back seat, which would serve nicely as a makeshift bed, Harry came to the conclusion that this was a test. He was being tested to see if he was good enough to be used by the Malfoys. If he failed he'd be sent back to that room. That tiny room. Anywhere was better than that place, even if he still had to sleep with people for the profit of his owners.

Harry resigned himself to the fact that he was just a toy, a fuck doll, no matter where he went as he slid his hand under the girl's too tight shirt. He felt her arch into his touch and he began kissing his way down her jaw. With the all-nighters he had to take his time, make them beg for it.

She had reached up and buried her hands in his hair as he made his way to her sensitive neck. She moaned again and he bit down on her tender flesh. He was about to slide her shirt off when he felt an arm grab him by the waist and drag him from the car.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He looked up to see a very pissed off Draco Malfoy. Malfoy glared at him for a moment before turning to the girl that was now sitting up on the edge of the back seat. "Get out of my car," he said dangerously. The girl frowned.

"But we-"

"Now!" Draco practically shouted, tightening his hold on Harry's waist. Harry just watched him in confusion. Wasn't that what he wanted? For him to sleep with that girl?

Harry didn't have time to ponder these thoughts as the girl raced off and Draco slammed the door shut. Before another word was spoken the blonde had thrown Harry into the passenger's seat and gone around to the driver's side. He started the car and turned to Harry who just stared back. They sat, unmoving, in silence for several moments before Draco spoke.

"What were you doing Evans?" he asked in the same tone he'd used on the girl. Harry just stared. He didn't know anymore what he had been doing. He thought he'd been doing what Malfoy had wanted, but apparently that was not the case. He had done something wrong. Something very, very wrong. A part of him wanted to defend himself, stand up for what he'd done, but a larger part of him was scared and confused and didn't know what to do.

"I-I, well, I thought that I was supposed to-"

"Supposed to what?" Draco said, interrupting Harry's soft confession. "Supposed to sleep with the first thing that throws itself at you? Well, you were wrong! Sluts like that are all over the place, looking for an easy lay. You can't have sex with all of them, and you aren't going to do it with any of them. I thought I told you that father wants you undamaged. Who knows what you could get from a tramp like that?"

But Draco stopped and looked out the windshield as if he'd suddenly remembered something important. Harry didn't really care what it was the blonde remembered, he was still processing what had been said. He wasn't supposed to sleep with anyone. Malfoy hadn't set up the girl. The girl was just looking for someone to fuck. Malfoy said she was just a tramp. A dirty tramp. Who slept with anyone.

"Is that what you think I am?" Harry asked, startling Draco out of his thoughts.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at him.

"Is that what you think I am? A tramp? A diseased slut?" Harry asked again, looking at Malfoy blankly. If the bastard thought he was a whore he'd show him just how whorish he could be. With that Harry leaded forward and tugged on Draco's collar, bringing their lips crashing together.

Draco stayed frozen beneath him as Harry moved his lips slowly, determined to make the blonde want him, need him – the dirty little whore. He felt the other slowly relax and brought his tongue out to lap softly at the pink lips in front of his. As soon as he made contact however, Draco seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and push Harry back forcefully.

"Stop it," he said harshly, holding Harry by the shoulders. Draco looked at his face for a moment before sighing heavily. "I don't want to go through this again." With that he dragged Harry into his chest and held on tight. "What did I tell you about the hugging thing? I don't like it, so stop doing this. This is the second time and it's getting rather tiresome. I don't think you're dirty, or a slut, or any of that. I know you didn't have a choice in the matter."

Harry felt the tension leave his body as he listened to Draco's words. Maybe Malfoy didn't think he was worthless.

"I also don't know why you kissed that girl," Harry tensed again, "but I'm sure you had a reason. I'm not going to try to molest you, nor do I think you want me to. So stop trying to seduce me and just go back to normal.

Harry felt like laughing. Of course Malfoy hadn't taken money from that girl. The blonde didn't want to test him, didn't want to make him into a sex object. He'd said as much on many occasions. For right now Harry was free, Malfoy wasn't the one who would put him in a cage. Malfoy had rescued him from the Saloon. It was all okay.

When Draco finally let Harry go the raven-haired boy smiled up at him happily and put on his seat belt.

"Okay Malfoy, let's go see Bennie." Harry watched as something close to relief swept over Malfoy's face before it was replaced by that same bored look he usually wore. Harry was struck suddenly by the image of Draco's face as it had been in the closet earlier that morning, full of desire. Harry quickly pushed the thought away. That was nothing that concerned him. He just wanted to go see Bennie and pet her some more.

"Alright," Draco said. "Let's go."

And they drove out of the Wal Mart parking lot, leaving behind the whole thing as just another memory to hopefully be forgotten.

Hermione put her bags into the passenger's seat as she slid the key into the ignition. She let out a large breath and rested her head on the steering wheel, thinking over Draco's words.

Lucius may not have considered the possibility of mental trauma to Harry Evans, but that certainly did not mean that she hadn't. Granted, she hadn't been privy to knowledge of the kind of life he led, and in many respects she still hadn't. She had been more prepared for the 'I've just been relocated from the olden times town and now I don't know how to cope properly' scenario. The type of thing Draco described, depending on the circumstances that brought about such behavior, that…that was an entirely different matter.

Hermione sighed again and lifted her head.

Mr. Evans would likely have to have time to readjust to existence outside his old life, which would mean Lucius' plans would have to be put on hold.

She felt her lips turn into a wry smile at the thought as she backed out of her parking space.

Lucius was anything but a patient man. News of any type of delay would not go over well, but it was her job to make sure that no unnecessary damage befell the newest acquisition of Malfoy Inc. That being as it were, if what Draco said was accurate, Lucius was going to have to wait anywhere from days to months before he could begin his project. But she had to admit, even she was curious, and a bit excited, at what they could achieve with a specimen such as Harry Evans.

Hermione stopped suddenly as a teenage girl ran in front of her car. The girl looked dazed and her minuscule shirt was pushed part way up her stomach. As the girl disappeared Hermione shook her head.

Kids these days.

And with that thought Hermione Granger drove away from WalMart hoping that Lucius wouldn't be too angry at the postponement of his little experiment.


	8. Monday Morning Pt 1 Before the Meeting

**Fallen Angel**

**Ch. 7 – Monday Morning Part 1 – Before the Meeting**

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said politely as she stepped into Lucius Malfoy's office. The man in question sat at his expansive, yet surprisingly simple, desk. He was busily reading over a document and occasionally writing something on a pad to his right.

"Ah, Miss Granger," he replied without looking up. "Have a seat." As Hermione sat down on a plush red chair in front of his desk, Lucius continued. "Now, what do you need? And at 6:30 in the morning no less. You usually aren't here at this time. Actually," he said, pausing to grab another document from the pile on his desk, "no one's usually here at this time."

Hermione shifted in her chair slightly, reaching up a hand to adjust her glasses as they slipped down her nose. "Well sir, I came to speak with you about Harry Evans." Lucius nodded for her to continue, still absorbed in the papers in front of him. "I'd like to speak with him first thing this morning. I…think we may need to push back to launch of the project."

That got Lucius' attention. His hand immediately halted in its progress across the page and he slowly lifted his head to stare coolly at the woman before him. Straightening himself he carefully placed his pen on top of the pad and leaned forward only a fraction.

"And why is that, Miss Granger?" he asked dangerously, prompting Hermione to not give the wrong answer.

Hermione looked away from those frosty eyes as a shiver went up her spine. Collecting her thoughts quickly she gazed back with determination.

"Because it has come to my attention that Mr. Evans is displaying…curious behavior. This may be due largely to his sudden relocation to a completely new environment, coupled with the stresses and emotional scars most definitely left by his previous, well, occupation. One that I have only very recently become aware of."

"Yes," Lucius cut in, folding his hands together. "Harry Evans was a prostitute. I didn't mean for you to be unaware."

"Well, yes, in any case, in light of these facts it is very probable that the boy has suffered severe emotional trauma, leading to the development of schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder, an extreme phobia to people, heightened dependency on others, or quite possibly any of the other conceivable disorders out there. As it stands I wish to properly assess him and see if he is mentally, and physically, capable of undergoing what it is you have planned. After his current state had been determined, I would come straight to you and inform you of my findings."

Hermione stopped her speech and watched as Lucius gazed at her silently. After several tense moments the man finally spoke.

"Tell me again, Miss Granger, how it is you discovered his odd behavior, when he has yet to come to the building."

"Oh," she said, unprepared for this question, "well, I saw Draco at Wal-Mart and he informed me of his behaviors."

"Wal-Mart…?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I believe he was buying a toothbrush, among other things, for Mr. Evans."

"I see. And what, exactly, did my son say to you?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"He…he said that the young man in question was 'bubbly,' but that he had an aversion to being touched by strangers. However, at times he seems to switch into a…persona of sorts, which enjoys in engaging in sexual activities." The blonde man nodded again and stared thoughtfully onto the pad of paper that he had just been writing upon.

"Very well. First thing when Draco brings him in I'll have him sent to your office." Hermione let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you, sir." She stood up to take her leave when blue eyes bore into her brown ones.

"But you let me know the results as soon as you have them. And you tell me how long we'll have to wait, if at all. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you may go." And with that he picked up his pen and waved her away. She wasted no time in hurrying out of the office either. As soon as she was out the door she quickly made her way to her own office to prepare for Draco and Evans' arrival.

(break)

Draco woke up Monday morning at 5am to find a bright pair of green eyes looking intently at him.

"Evans...wha…what are you…doing?" the blonde asked, stretching his arms and rolling over. Harry continued to blink down at him.

"I'm hungry." Draco groaned into his pillow and turned his head so he could see the smaller boy.

"You're always hungry." This caused Harry to smile and jump on to his back playfully.

"Which is why Malfoy should wake up and feed me! I think Bennie's hungry too. She's looking at the bag of food funny. With an evil glint in her eyes. Like she's about to attack…" And he trailed off, sitting aimlessly on Draco's back and staring thoughtfully into the bedpost.

"Well," Draco started, rolling over again and causing Harry to slip off him, "as lovely as having you sit on me is, I think I'll get up now. We've got to get to work early today."

As he got up and began walking towards the bathroom he saw an apprehensive look cross Evans' face.

"…Work?" After entering the bathroom and pushing the door to a more closed position Draco began his morning ritual and answered the softly voiced question.

"Yeah, you meet Daddy Malfoy today. Isn't that exciting?" he asked sarcastically. He stuck his expensive electronic toothbrush into his mouth and began removing all the germs collected there overnight when he saw the bathroom door open behind him from the mirror.

Spitting out some toothpaste he watched curiously as a shy looking Harry inched his way into the room. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong he found two arms securely wrap around his waist from behind and a head borrowed between his shoulder blades. They stood like that for a few minutes until Draco decided it was time to speak.

"Evans? Are you okay?" He felt the head on his back nod but the arms around him tighten.

"I'm just…scared." Draco felt his shoulders droop, feeling ill equipped to handle the situation, before sighing in resignation and washing away the rest of the toothpaste.

As he turned around he felt the pressure on his waist loosen until he was facing Evans and the arms firmly reattached themselves and the head planted itself on his chest. He leaned back against the sink and gently returned the hug.

The past couple of days had passed without incident. After the Wal-Mart fiasco things had calmed down and aside from sleeping very little, and at odd times of day, and eating almost twice his weight in food, Evans had behaved normally. But all good things had to end it would seem.

"What are you scared of?" Draco asked softly, rubbing small circles into the trembling boy's back, remembering when his mother used to do it for him after he'd had a nightmare as a child.

"I…I don't know what's going to happen. I like it here. With you and Bennie. I won't have to leave, will I? Nothing's going to change, right?" Harry asked, looking hopefully into Draco's eyes. And as he stared back Draco had the strangest urge to push the black hair from those frightened emerald eyes and hold the boy in front of him and tell him everything was going to be alright.

But he did none of those things.

Instead he sighed again and carefully removed the arms from around his waist.

"I don't know Evans. I don't know what my father has planned or what's going to happen," he began. However, when he glanced again at those wide eyes he couldn't bear to say that Evans probably wouldn't be returning here, or that they may never see each other again. It felt almost cruel to tell him. "But I can tell you that whatever it is, it will be nothing like the life you had before. You're free of that and now you get to live."

He watched silently as Harry nodded his head and smiled half-heartedly before shuffling toward the door. And he felt his heart clench painfully at having lied to the boy before him. For all he knew his father would makes Harry's life exactly how it was before. Trapped away from the world; the world that he had every right to be a part of. Draco didn't dwell on these feelings, though. No matter how much he thought Evans should be able to stretch his wings there was nothing he could do if his father deemed otherwise.

"I'm gonna go feed Bennie," Harry said softly. Draco nodded but before he could turn back around to the sink the smaller boy's face lit up and he began to jump up and down excitedly. "Can I have pancakes again?" And Draco felt a smile tugging at his lips as he nodded once more.

"Sure. I'll even put in chocolate chips."

The expression of pure glee that grew in those green eyes did make a small, almost sad smile make its way onto Draco's lips.

"Yes!" And Harry was out the door leaving Draco to turn silently back to his routine and trying not to think about how, after this morning, Harry would most likely be gone from his life forever.

Not that it particularly mattered.


	9. Monday Morning Pt 2 At the Office

**Fallen Angel**

**Ch. 8 – Monday Morning Part 2 – At the Office**

Draco sat in front of his father's desk, staring coolly into the blue eyes that seemed to be sizing him up.

When he had first arrived at the office and stood in front of his father's secretary, waiting to be announced, Evans had been behind him, fidgeting and looking uncertainly at the blond woman he didn't know.

Draco had tried to calm him down by holding onto his wrist in what he hoped to be a comforting fashion. He couldn't seem to bring himself to take the slightly smaller hand in his own. Especially not while under the watchful eyes of Fleur Delacour.

But then Ms. Delacour had put down the phone and politely unformed Draco that "Mr. Malfoy has requested that Mr. Evans visit Ms. Hermione Granger right away." He'd been somewhat surprised and gave the wrist in his hand an involuntary squeeze before dropping it altogether and allowing the woman to lead the young man away.

"And you may go on in, Mr. Malfoy," she had called back as she walked away and around the corner.

Draco had watched for a moment, even after they were out of sight, before going into the office and sitting down on one of the chairs across from his father's desk, which was where he found himself now.

"Draco," the man before him said.

"Father."

The older Malfoy smirked and sat back in his chair.

"How was your trip?" Draco relaxed slightly, feeling comfortable enough to lean back and place his arms on the arm rests.

"It was fine. The town, however, did…leave a little something to be desired." Lucius nodded, almost to himself.

"Yes. I've heard it's a rather…unsavory place. But I take it that you retrieved Mr. Evans without incident?" he asked, looking to Draco for conformation.

It was Draco's turn to nod.

"More or less," he replied distractedly, thinking back to that first meeting.

Flashback

"Um…hello."

The raven head turned toward him and Draco saw two green eyes looking him over. The lithe body rotated to face him and crawled lazily to the edge of the bed.

"Hello."

Draco stood, feeling awkward and unsure of what to say next, as the other boy continued to look him over.

"Well…I-"

"How long you got?"

Draco blinked in momentary confusion, and mild shock, at being cut off.

"How…long?" Draco repeated, watching as Evans' lips turned up into a mildly amused smile.

"Yes, how long did you pay for?" Draco felt realization hit him. He'd paid to have sex with the body before him. Somehow he'd forgotten that when he'd seen the boy.

"Oh, the whole night, but I'm-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Shh," the dark haired boy said as he climbed off the bed and walked up to Draco, lightly placing a single finger on top of Draco's lips. "What's your name?" Evans asked as he began lightly tracing Draco's features with his finger.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," he replied, trying not to enjoy the touches.

"Well, Draco, shall we get started then?" Before he could answer Draco had a hand holding the back of his head, buried in his hair, and a pair of surprisingly soft lips moving lightly on top of his.

Unable to bring himself to move Draco distantly felt himself being steered by a hand on his hip and, the next thing he knew, he was lying on the bed with Evans straddling him.

"W-Wait, Evans," Draco stuttered, feeling uncharacteristically shy and unsure of himself.

"Shh, Draco. It's okay, just close your eyes and feel," Evans whispered into his ear, licking it heatedly.

"No, you don't, don't understand," Draco tried again, weakly trying to push Evans up by his shoulders.

"I understand perfectly. Just relax." And then Draco's shirt was somehow gone and those lips were back on his, a wet tongue entering his mouth. Any protests were momentarily forgotten as Draco began responding to the kiss.

The blonde reached up and drew the body above him closer. Months of sexual deprivation left Draco's body eager to respond to any attention it happened to receive.

The blonde bit his lip as the other boy's lips left his own and moved down his chest, lazily licking and nipping a trail to his belly button. Evans chuckled lightly as Draco eagerly arched into the ministrations but refused to make a sound.

"It's okay to moan, Draco," Evans said huskily, twisting a nipple as he spoke. Draco whimpered and opened his eyes, looking up at the boy on his chest. The green eyes had darkened and the pupils seemed dilated. "See?" Evans asked as he leaned down to kiss Draco again. "You make the cutest noises."

This time Draco didn't fight the moan that came when that skilled tongue ravished his willing mouth. He growled as slim fingers began teasing his waistband and flipped them over, pinning the smaller boy to the bed, never removing his mouth from the other.

He felt nails digging into his back as legs wrapped around his waist. When breathing became necessary Draco leaned back and pulled off Evans' shirt. He watched as the boy below his lay on the bed, panting, and looking up at him with a delicate flush on his face. Draco moved his gaze to his chest and saw that, surprisingly, it was lightly toned, but also pale and littered with various scars.

The blonde closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his body.

He knew he shouldn't do this. Couldn't do this. His father was counting on him.

And with that thought Draco growled again and stood up, picking his shirt up off the floor and pulling it back on.

Evans sat up on the bed and watched him warily.

"What's wrong?" Draco ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down.

"Nothing, put your shirt back on Evans," Draco said, throwing the dark haired boy his shirt. Evans caught it and threw it aside.

"No. Why did you stop? I've got a job to do and you aren't really helping here," Evans said lightly, almost seductively, standing up and moving toward him. Draco held his ground and crossed his arms defensively.

"Yeah, and I've got a job to do to, and fucking you is not part of it." Evans stopped, looking at him suspiciously.

"Then why are you here?" Draco smirked, finding some sort of irony in the situation.

"I've come to collect you."

End Flashback

"Draco," Lucius said, forcefully pulling Draco from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his thought. "Oh, what was that father?"

"I asked how the past few days have gone, since his arrival?"

"Right. It's all gone smoothly for the most part. But, why did you have him sent to Hermione so soon? I was going to request it, but I'd have thought you'd want to see him first," Draco asked, wanting to know his father's reasons for not immediately seeing the 'package' he had seemed so desperate to get his hands on.

"Ah," Lucius said, crossing his legs, "Ms. Granger came in this morning and asked to be the first to see Mr. Evans. She mentioned talking to you about some of his odd behaviors in…Wal-Mart," he concluded, raising a single eyebrow.

Draco nodded, fighting the urge to look away sheepishly. His father was never a fan of anything related to the middle class. "I was there to pick up some things for Evans during his temporary stay with me."

"Ms. Granger said as much," Lucius responded, already turning his attention to the files on his desk. "When she is done with her evaluation and I have the results, then we will proceed accordingly. Until then, you may go, Draco." Draco rose from his seat.

"Father?" Draco asked, causing Lucius to glance up. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is it that you plan to do with Evans?" Lucius gave Draco a calculating look before returning his gaze to the manila folder he was holding.

"Unfortunately for you, Draco, I do mind your asking."

And Draco knew that was all he would say. So nodding again, and fighting away any of the indignant retaliations his mind may have thought up, he turned and walked out the door, determined to go about his day as usual.

(break)

"Hello, Mr. Evans. My name is Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled brightly at the boy in her doorway and extended her hand. He looked at it for a moment, as if unsure of what to make of it.

"Hello," the boy replied, gingerly grasping her hand before quickly letting go. Fleur waved her goodbye wordlessly, to which Hermione only nodded, before striding quickly away and, presumably, back to her desk.

Hermione studied Harry as he stood there for a moment before she turned and moved into her office.

"This way, Mr. Evans. I just have a few questions to ask you." Harry followed her silently, sitting down in the chair she indicated. She watched as he looked cautiously at his surroundings.

Eventually he looked at her again and shifted nervously in his chair.

"So, Mr. Evans, how are you this morning?" Hermione asked with a reassuring smile.

"…Fine. But, who are you?"

Hermione found herself chuckling at the innocently asked question and the boy's genuinely confused face.

"I'm Hermione Granger, the company's Director of Psychology. Among other things," she replied kindly, watching green eyes dart around again.

"Do…do you know Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?" she asked, momentarily confused as to which of the Malfoys he was referring to.

"Draco," Evans said, leaning forward in the chair, whispering the name as if it was something he shouldn't be saying.

Hermione leaned forward as well to hear the softly spoken word. After she caught it she sat back in her chair, smiling widely at the still nervous boy.

"Yes. I know Draco very well," she said, watching as he looked at her closely, as if trying to judge the truthfulness of her words. "In fact," she went on, "I saw him the other day. At Wal Mart. He was there picking up a few things for you I believe?" she asked, noticing as his posture became much more relaxed and he smiled back at her.

"Yep, he bought me all kinds of things. Much more than I needed," he said, looking bashful. "He really shouldn't have."

Hermione picked up a pen, ready to make a few notes on the boy's behavior.

"Really? What kind of things did he get you?" Surprised by the question, Harry answered,

"Um, clothes, mainly. And a lot of them. More than I've ever really had before. And a, uh, toothbrush…" he added, trailing off. Hermione nodded, remembering the toothbrush.

"When I saw him in the store though, he only bought the toothbrush. When did he get the clothes?"

"Oh, well, he got the clothes first, and forgot the toothbrush. So he sent me to the car and went back for it." She nodded again.

"And how did that go? Being in the parking lot alone? I know it's pretty big."

"It…went fine. I guess," he responded, looking uncomfortable. And Hermione definitely noticed.

"Did something happen?" she asked kindly.

"He…I…I don't know what happened really. …I mean," he went on, seeing her confused face, "I don't know why I did it. It was a stupid thing to do I suppose. I should have known I wasn't supposed to, that he didn't want me to. He'd told me that his dad wanted me, uh, 'untainted,' I guess you'd say." Hermione scribbled on her pad.

"And, what exactly did you do, Mr. Evans?" The boy looked up at her, startled.

"Harry. Call me Harry."

She smiled at this and nodded. "Okay, Harry. What happened in the parking lot?"

He shifted. "Well, this girl came…"

"And…?"

"I…well, I started to kiss her," he admitted, darting his eyes around again, as if expecting someone to jump out and attack him for saying such a thing.

"Why did you do that, Harry?"

"I thought I was supposed to. I thought it was a test," he answered in a tone that suggested he was trying to defend himself.

"A test?"

"I thought Malfoy was testing me. To see if I was good enough."

"Good enough for what?" Hermione asked, observing as he pulled his knees up to his chin and looked at her pleadingly.

"…I don't know. Why am I here?" he asked, hugging his legs to his chest. She looked at him for a moment, trying to think of the best answer to give him.

"That's not something I can tell you, Harry. Mr. Malfoy will have to do that. But, let's not worry about that just yet, okay?" He nodded slightly, still looking a bit trapped. "What happened after you kissed the girl?"

"I…" Harry started, looking for the right words. Slowly a smirk spread across his face. "I unlocked the doors and pushed her onto the back seat," he finished, lowering his knees and leaning forward over the desk. Hermione looked on in fascination, taking in the change in his personality.

"Did you? The back seat?"

"Yes, the back seat. I kept kissing the little slut, had her moaning, and then," he continued, sitting back in his chair, "Malfoy came."

"What did he do?" she asked, genuinely curious. The smirk grew before fading into a shy grin.

"He pulled me off her and told her to go away. Then he told me that I wasn't supposed to sleep with anyone, and that girls like her were all over the place. That I couldn't sleep with them, because I didn't know what I could get from them," he finished, having a shade of bitterness in his voice that Hermione picked up on.

"Do you agree with him?"

"I guess…but I wouldn't say they're all diseased. Or that they were all just whores out for a fuck."

Hermione stared at hearing such a word come from the boy's mouth, though she supposed it should hardly have been unexpected.

"Did you feel like he was including you when he talked like that?" she asked softly, suspecting that to be the cause of his bitterness.

"Yes."

Writing upon her pad again Hermione decided to change the subject.

"Tell me about your life in Fallen Angel," she suggested mildly, looking up to listen to him, and he shifted in the chair again.

"I was a prostitute," he voiced simply, staring back at her.

"Yes…yes I know. But I mean, aside from that." He stared at her blankly for a moment.

"There was no 'aside from that.' That was it. They locked me in a little room and I slept with whoever came through the door. The only ones who ever visited me for anything else were Ms. Molly, Eva, Tilly, and the seller. Sometimes the clients would take me to the bar, but not often. Fucking is all I was really good for," he concluded, looking at her with an almost bored expression.

"I see," she said uncomfortably. She looked down at her pad, writing some more and trying to shake away the pity she felt for the young man in front of her. The way his life sounded…it was no life at all. "Where were your parents during all this?"

"Dead."

"How…did they die?" she asked carefully.

"My dad died when I was only a baby, I think. My mother was raped and killed by visitors to the Saloon when I was about 5," he said calmly, and she felt her heart clench.

"Did you receive any form of education?" she went on, knowing she couldn't dwell on his misfortune.

"Yes. Ms. Molly taught me how to read and write and stuff. She was almost like a mother to me," he said, looking off to the side, obviously missing the woman. Hermione smiled sadly at the look, knowing it must have been difficult to leave her behind.

"Who is she?"

"A waitress at the Saloon. She moved into the town several years back with her daughter, Eva. I…don't know why. Fallen Angel's not really a place you want to live. But she did, for some reason. She, she tried to get me out of the business, tried to protect me. But I was too…popular it seemed." Harry glanced at her again as she wrote more notes on he pad.

When she was finished she looked up at him.

"Draco mentioned you have an aversion to strangers touching you, but that you like having contact with those you know, is that right?" Harry nodded. "Can you tell me why?"

"I'm not sure. When people I don't know touch me I feel really uncomfortable, but when I know the person it's…calming almost."

"How did you manage to…do your job, if you dislike contact with people?" He shrugged.

"Sex is sex. I had to do it or I'd get in trouble. When it's for a job, it's different. They have to touch me. And I have to touch them. If they didn't pay for it, they wouldn't get it."

"How old were you when you started into the prostitution business?" Hermione asked, feeling that she maybe didn't want to know the answer.

"Eh, I was eight when I started, but people didn't get to fuck me. I only gave hand jobs and blowjobs, went down on people and stuff like that. I had to earn my keep at the Saloon, cause where else was I gonna go?" he asked rhetorically. Hermione felt sick. Eight years old. How could anyone derive pleasure like that from a child?

"And…ho-" she paused, clearing her throat. "How old where you when you started actually sleeping with your…clients?" He thought for a second before shrugging again.

"Eleven was my first man. It wasn't until I was almost thirteen that I had a woman customer. They aren't as common at the Saloon."

Hermione shuddered, feeling the need to walk over to the boy and give him a hug. She couldn't even begin to fathom what he went through.

"How old are you now, Harry?"

"Fifteen."

She looked him over and concluded that, aside from his small size, he did appear to be about that age.

"Did they feed you well at this place?" she asked, fighting to keep the contempt she felt for the owners of such an establishment from her voice.

"I guess. I didn't go hungry."

Looking at him again Hermione suspected that, had he been properly fed and let outdoors like a normal child, he would have grown to be both taller and not as sickly looking. Though she would have imagined him to look worse for wear, based on what he'd told her. But she suspected that having lived with Draco for the past three days made the boy look a bit more lifelike.

"Do you know when your birthday is, Harry?"

"July 31st." Hermione wrote that down. His birthday was at the end of July, and at the moment it was the middle of May.

Deciding to move on to an even lighter subject Hermione asked her next question,

"So, how have you enjoyed your stay with Draco?"

The change was instant, Harry perked up and his nonchalant, sultry attitude was gone.

"It's great! I really like his house, and his kitty cat. Bennie's the best thing ever! And D- Malfoy feeds me all sorts of yummy foods that I've never seen before, like 'hamburger helper,' and the television is so cool! I'd never actually seen one, and it's amazing! And the carpet's so soft, and I can go outside anytime I'd like, and Malfoy's really fun and really nice, too. I really like it there," he concluded, matter-of-factly.

Hermione couldn't help but grin behind her pad at the boy's enthusiasm and the fact that he'd just described Draco Malfoy as nice. Not that Draco wasn't a great friend, or even a considerate one, but nice was generally not a word associated with the man.

"I'm glad, Harry. Draco really is a great guy, once you get to know him. I'm happy that he's been good to you," she finally told him kindly.

He nodded before eyeing her with something akin to suspicion and asking casually,

"So, how do you know Malfoy again?"

Coughing to disguise her laugh at the fact that she was sure that Harry felt threatened by her perceived closeness to Draco she grinned at the black haired teen.

"We went to the same boarding school, though I was several years ahead of him. We weren't really friends back then, but when I came to work here we struck up a friendship and we've been close ever sense."

He looked her over shrewdly.

"Friends?"

"Friends," she confirmed, smiling warmly. "I think if Draco and I tried to be anything more we'd end up killing each other. We're too different to be lovers, but just different enough to be great friends." He smiled back at her.

"Okay."

"Well, I think that's all I've really got to ask you at the moment," she said, standing up. "Are you hungry?"

"I do believe, Ms. Granger, that that was another question," he said, smiling charmingly. She laughed.

"Very true. And please, call me Hermione."

Harry stood up and bowed, extending his hand to her.

"Of course, milady." She laughed again and took his arm, noticing that she was a bit taller than him in her heals.

"So, hungry?" she asked, already leading him out the door and planning on getting something to eat.

"Absolutely famished," he said, willingly following along next to her.

"Wonderful," she said, leading him over to the elevators and planning on taking him to a very early lunch, hoping that Lucius didn't find out that she took him from the building. "I know just the place."

And as she pulled him along out the doors she grinned to herself, knowing that she'd have fun diagnosing this boy and getting to know him better, despite his troubled past.

After all, it was always the complex ones that were the most fun to figure out.

You are a special one, Harry Evans. More special than you could ever possibly know.


End file.
